The Runaway Returns Original
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: 10 Years ago,after TDI had finished,Courtney found she was with child.Scared,she ran away from everyone.Now,10 years later,her daughter get a role in a major film.Little does she know,her dad in the film is her real dad!Will she discover the truth?
1. Prologue: Going somewhere, Princess?

_**Prologue**_

_**Going somewhere Princess?**_

I stared down at the little pink plus sign. I could hardly believe my eye's. We had used protection, we had always used condom's. How could this happen? Only something like that could happen to me. My life was over before it had even started.

I left the swanky bathroom and went back into my hotel suit. I shoved the white stick in the bottom of one of the drawers. I couldn't risk anyone else finding out before I had even told the father. Oh, God. A sudden realization washed over me. I couldn't tell Duncan. Duncan had a reputation to uphold. I knew if I told him he would just ditch me and the baby so he could keep his bad boy image. There was only one thing I could do. I ran away.

I spent the rest of that day packing my bags. All I could think about was the little life growing inside me. I was only sixteen, incapable of taking care of a baby by myself. Duncan wouldn't help me, that was for sure. I could never place that much pressure on my best friend Bridgette, I couldn't bare that. My parent were, without a doubt, going to disown me. I had no one I could turn to. No one.

Where was I going to go? A termination was out of the question. I don't believe in killing my own flesh and blood, even if it half Duncan. The only thing I could think of was giving the baby up. I couldn't do that, either. Even if I was only five weeks pregnant, I still loved that baby growing inside of me. What was I going to do? Then it hit me, I could go live with my aunt Clara. She was my mother's sister, however, they didn't speak. When I was a baby my parents decided my life for me, I was to become I lawyer. Aunt Clara wasn't happy about that. She believed that I had the right to make my own decisions in life. They had a huge bust up and hadn't spoke since. I knew I could turn to her for help, love and support.

The bouncy mattress sprung from under my weight. I had my cell pressed to my ear, dialing the number I had only ever used once before. That was to tell my Aunt Clara that my Grandmother had died because she hadn't kept in contact with them either.

"Hello?" A sweet voice came from the other end of the phone line. My mouth went dry and I had no idea what to say? "Hello? Who is this?"

"Hello." I whispered.

"Who is this?" Aunt Clara repeated. I coughed to clear my throat and then continued.

"Hi, aunt Clara. It's Courtney." I swear I heard a excited gasp escape her lips on the other end.

"COURTNEY!" She practically screamed down the phone. "How are you, baby?" Ha, baby. "I just watched you on that TV show. I'm so sorry you didn't win." I didn't even care about Total Drama Island at that point. "What can I hep you wit, Darling?" I took a deep breath before continuing.

"Aunt Clara, could I stay with you for a little while?" I asked, trying to avoid telling her anything.

"Why do you need to stay with me, Courtney?" That ship sunk fast.

"I-I," I took another deep breath. I could feel tears starting to brim in the corner's of my eye's. And I never cry. "I'm pregnant." I cried quietly, of course. I couldn't risk any peeping Tom's finding out and spreading the news.

"Courtney, baby, are you okay? Of course you can stay with me! Have you told your parents yet? Who's the father?Is he coming too?" Aunt Clara bombarded me with question's.

"I'll tell you when I arrive." I simply replied. "Bye." I hung up and let the tears stream down my cheeks. My life couldn't get any worse.

After cleaning myself up, I pulled all my things together and tightly locked all the suitcases. Outside was dark, it must have been about nine o'clock. I knew most people would either be in their room's or hanging down in the game room. Dinner had finished an hour ago and I hadn't even attended. I couldn't face anyone at that point.

I took a step into the hallway, double checking that it was empty first. I pulled all m bags out after me and then turned to lock the door. Before I knew it, a pair of ice cold hands were over my eyes I instantly felt breathless.

"Guess who?" A husky voice whispered in my ear. Duncan. I didn't reply, just rushed his hands away from my eye's. "Going somewhere, Princess?" He asked, scanning my bag's with his beautiful tealy blue orbs. I thought for a moment thinking of the perfect excuse.

"Family emergency, Chris is letting me leave the island early." I lied. Duncan believed me, though. He pulled me into his tight, muscular arms.

"I'm sorry." He instantly thought someone was dying dead or severely injured.

"It's okay, not your fault." I said, breaking the hug, but not looking at him. He pulled my head up by my chin and I felt tears burning to escape in my eye's.

"I'll see you when I leave this place." He told me. I smiled, it was the only thing I could do. He planted passionate kiss on my lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Before we could say anything else I grabbed the suitcases and ran down the hallway to the elevator, waving good-bye to him as the door's shut him out of my life. For good.

* * *

A/N: So, should I continue? I think it's a good story, I'll think the rest of the plot up as I go like I usually do. Also, I need help naming the baby, first and last name, I want her to have Duncan's surname. It's a girl by the way. LOL.

Well, thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	2. I don't have a father, end of discussion

_**Chapter one**_

_**I don't have a father, end of discussion**_

**~10 years later~**

Rebecca's P.O.V.

"REBECCA JADE EVERS, THIS IS THE LAST TIME I AM CALLING YOU!" I heard my mother shout up the stairs to me. I groaned into my pillow, I hate it when she calls me by my full name. I swear she only does it to annoy me. I prefer Bex. Bex Evers, that's me.

I waited a few minutes in bed, then finally decided I should get up for school. It wasn't like I had far to go really. I'm home-schooled, I get taught from my living room. You'd swear I was going to miss the bus or something the way my mother kept yelling at me. I managed to drag myself over to my closet and pull open the doors. I pulled out my favorite t-shirt, it was black with 'Bite me Vampire fans' in red writing across my still developing chest. I then pulled on my black skinny jeans and red chucks. I only like my red chucks because Duncan Evers has the exact same pair as me. I love Duncan Evers, he is an amazing singer and actor. I know what you're thinking now, Evers? Yeah, it's also my surname, but we're not related. If we were I would have met him by now. Evers is just a common name to have.

"Bex."My mother greeted me as I walked into the kitchen, still half asleep. "How nice of you to finally join us." She said, sarcastically. I rolled my tealy-blue eye's and took a seat at the island counter. I guess I should mention when my mother said 'us', she didn't mean her and my father. No, she meant her and my tutor, Mr. Havordshire. I don't have a father, end of discussion.

* * *

"REBECCA!" I snapped my head up from the desk so fast I think I got whip lash. "Pay attention." Mr H. turned back to he board and I rolled my eye's at him. I swear the adults in my life are no fun. I'm not really a good listener, or at least that's what my mom says anyway. I have a short attention span, whatever that means. Hey, I'm ten and just don't like getting told what to do. It's not that hard to understand.

School was boring. Always is. Mr. H. was a real bore, all he wants me to do is learn stuff. Sometimes I wish I could go to school like everyone else my age. Most of the time I wish I was normal like everyone else my age. I guess I forgot to mention the most important part of my life, I'm a child actress. I've always loved acting, or being center of attention, really. I started at a stage school when I was very young and got chosen to be on an episode of Barney when I was six. So, my big break was along side a giant purple dinosaur. What a great kick into show business that was. Ever since I have been acting non-stop. I never get to meet big stars, though. Only the people I work long side with, after that I never see them again unless we star in another movie other. I don't go to big, swanky parties like everyone would think a celebrity would do. Truths I'm not really a celebrity. Okay, I am but I'm not treated like one. My mother wants me to be treated like an ordinary girl. So, if she wants me to be an ordinary girl, why am I home-schooled?

Courtney's P.O.V.

I stood in the doorway as I watched Rebecca cleaning her room. She isn't to be trusted to do things lie that on her own. She can be so devious on times. I guess she gets that from Duncan. If only she knew the truth. She practically worships him. I don't have the heart to tell her, it will either break her heart or get her over-excited, that isn't a good thing. The devious part of her isn't the only thing she got from Duncan. She had his fare skin, not my tanned skin. She has his precious black locks, not my mocha one's. She has his beautiful teal-blue eye's, not my onyx one's. I think that's the best part, her eye's. Sometimes I could just stare into them for hours, like I used to with Duncan when I was younger.

Her appearance isn't the only thing she got from Duncan. She acts just like him, too. Always getting into trouble. Constantly playing pranks. It can be pretty irritating, but that's the price I have to pay. I love Bex, I wouldn't change her for the world. She's my baby girl, my only baby girl. She's all I have in this world, now. I haven't been able to start dating again since I left Duncan. We never broke up, so I feel as if I'd be cheating on him. Silly, I know.

"Mom, can I go play on the PS3, now?" She asked, taking me away from my trance. I gave one look over her unusually clean room and nodded my head. Bex ran past me and down to the living room. I have to admit, I do spoil her, but she works hard. She's been an actress for the past four years of her life, but I haven't allowed her to have the money she earns. I keep it locked away in a bank account and only spent it on her when I think she deserves a treat.

For as long as she's been an actress, I've been her agent, her manager, the one who get's her the work. It's only fair that I'm incharge of my daughter's life and not some uptight, old woman who knows nothing about my daughter. I prefer to know what's going on and when it's going to happen. I gave up on becoming a Lawyer after I had Rebecca. I continued the rest of high school, but decided to skip college. Being a mom was a full0time job for me. Aunt Clara didn't want me to become a Lawyer, anyway. She didn't care what I did with my life as long as I could take care of myself and Rebecca, and I didn't do what my parents wanted me to do all along. I became an independant perosn once again.

* * *

A.N: What do you think? It's just to get the just of Bex's life right now. Next chapter is when it starts.

Thanks to Little miss Doom-and-Gloom for Bex, short for Rebeca. Than you to sweetElisabeth forJade. Thank you to my cousin Lexi for the nam Evers. And thank you to everyone else who suggested a name :)

I can't believe I got 7 reviews for the first chapter! OMG! That is, like, a record for me!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	3. How to ruin my Saturday

_**Chapter 2**_

_**How to ruin my Saturday**_

Rebecca's P.O.V.

I was sitting in the living room playing Black ops on my PS3. It was so fun to run around shooting the innocent. Mom says I have a twisted mind. I don't understand why she says that, though.

So, I was happily torturing someone to death when my mom came in and turned the game off before I could even save my progress!

"Bitch." I muttered under my breath, luckily she didn't hear me.

"Bex, you have an audition for a new film." She told me, searching her PDA for something. She gave a quick glance up and saw me sitting in my usual Saturday attire; My PJ's. "Go get dressed." She said, leaving he room. "Nicely." I heard her add. I stuck my tongue out at the door, as if she was still there. She always knew how to ruin my Saturday.

I took a running head start and skidded into my bedroom, slipping on the rug and falling onto my butt. I just laughed it off, that's what I was best at. I jumped to my feet, doing a quick bow to the shelf of teddies on my wall, and swung open the closet doors.

"Nice. Nice. Nice." I kept repeating to myself. How was I supposed to know what nice was? I pushed my way to the very back of my closet, climbing inside as I did so. I felt as if I was Lucy, venturing my way to Narnia. When I came to the hard, wooden back of the closet I was so disappointed. However, I found a a very tidy looking dress for me to wear.

I spun in front of my mother for her approval. The dress was white, with a little black ribbon going around my stomach, tied at the back with a bow. The dress was just short of my nee-caps, so you could see the scar going down my knee from when I fell off my bike when I was six. I'd landed in a pile of glass, proving that the parent letting go of your bicycle doesn't always work. My mother noticed that, quickly grabbed her make-up bag and started applying a layer of some skin colored stuff over the scar. She then started to fuss over my hair. It's black, silky and reaches my mid-back. I also have bangs going straight across my forehead. My bother tied a black ribbon in my hair, I don;t know why. It was camouflaged in my hair. I took a look in the mirror and couldn't believe what I was seeing. I didn't look like me at all. My mother never fussed over me for an audition, she always told me to be myself, and I usually was. For some reason this movie must have meant a lot to her if she was fussing that badly.

Courtney's P.O.V. 

I stared down at my beautiful little girl. She didn't look like herself, but for once in her life, I didn't mind. Bex had an audition for a film called 'Destiny'. he was up for the main part of the film, a sweet and innocent little girl called Destiny who gets kidnapped by some people her father owes money too. The only reason I was making a big deal out of it was because the director was the famous Devon Junior Thompson. If Bex got into one of his films it could change her life forever. When I got the call from one of the junior directors who work with Devon, I was so excited. Not only for Bex, but for me too. I knew that I could become the talk of the tabloids if my child got into one of his films. I know what you're thinking 'what a big headed mother she is', but that's not it at all. There was some bad press about me being a manager rather than a mother to Rebecca. I know I will always be her mother before her agent, but the magazines twisted it around. If they could see Bx in a film as important as this one, it could change our lives.

* * *

"How did you do?"I asked, Bex came out of the audition room, a smile plastered on her face.

"It was alright." She shrugged, waling off down the corridor without me. I trailed after her.

"Alright?" I teased. "It must have been better than alright. What did Mr. Thompson say to you?"

"He said I looked pretty and that I remided him of an old friend and that I was pefect for the part of Destiny." Bex smiled up at me as she said the last part. I wrapped my arms around her, picked her up off the floor and spun er in circles. If it had bee as good as Bex said it had been, then I had nothing to worry about. I had ful confidence in my daughter.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for the kind reviews people :)

Thank you for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	4. My little girl made it into the movie

_**Chapter 3**_

_**My little girl had made it into the movie**_

Courtney's P.O.V.

I watched in awe as people were rushing around the studio building So this is what happiness fees like. Bex was clinging to my hand, just as scared as I was. My little girl had made it into the movie, I couldn't be more excited. We were on our way to see the big man himself, I could hardly contain my excitement. I felt like a child at Christmas.

Bex and I walked through the corridors, flowing the instructions carefully. We walked past many dressing rooms on the way there. I read each one as we passed; Zac Efron, Johnny Depp, Danielle Panabacker, Lindsay Lohan. It was the very last one tat caught my eye. But, before I could read it properly Bex had already dragged me off my feet and was pulling me towards Devon Junior Thompson. He was a tall man, broad shoulders and a well built chest under his t-shirt. He had his back to us, so I didn't see his face. Bex, not scared of meeting the director as I was, walked straight up to him and introduced herself.

"Hi. Bex Evers, reporting for duty, sir." She said, saluting, then holding her hand out to him. Instead of accepting it he knelt down to her level and opened his arms to her.

"I don't believe in hand-shakes." I heard his whisper to my daughter. She shyly hugged him, looking over her shoulder and winking at me. I rolled my eyes at her, but laughed at the same time.

The two broke apart and he turned to look at me. Shock washed over my entire body as I instantly recognized his face.

Bex's P.O.V.

"Courtney?" The director said, giving my mother a look up and down.

"DJ!" She cried, literally jumping into his arms with enthusiasm. I was left on the side lines, totally confused and feeling left out. I coughed to let them know I was still there. It worked. My mom moved away from Devon Junior Thompson. Her face was starting to flush as she looked down at the floor, wiping a piece of hair behind her ear. It was my turn to roll my eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I heard the man ask my mom.

"This," my mom grabbed me by my shoulders and pulled me in front of her. I smiled up at the man. "Is my daughter, Rebecca."

"D-daughter?" 'DJ'(as my mom called him), stuttered.

"Shocker, I know."

"Can we get back down to business?" I asked, hand on my hip, raising and eyebrow at the two adults.

"Um..Becca, why don't you go take a walk around the studio so you get to know you're way around,so me and momy can talk?" The director asked. I hate being called Becca, my name is Bex! I knew I couldn't orrect him in case I got shot of the movie. Another thing, I hate it when adults say mommy, it's as if they think your their brother or sister or something. It's annoying. However, I just said, "Okay." And skipped off.

* * *

A/N: Did anyone see it would be DJ? Lol :)

Bex has got the right idea, kiss up to the director :) Lol

Thanks for the reviews :)

Please review :)

Love ChloeRhiannonX :)


	5. God stepped out from the changing room

**Chapter 4**

**God stepped out from the changing room**

Bex's P.O.V.

I left mom and DJ to talk. I wasn't really interested in what hey were going to talk about anyway, something about 'their past'. He's probably one of her ex-boyfriends or something. I shuddered at the thought of those two dating. Eww.

I wandered back the way we had came; past all the dressing rooms. I decided I should probably barge in and annoy on of my co-stars. Prepare them a bit for was going to be coming for the next few weeks. The first door I saw was a yellow color. It had a purple star at the top with silver writing, which probably said the person's name. I decided to ignore that. I barged right into the dressing room, not knocking or anything.

It was a really big room. It was painted blue with a wooden floor. Against one wall was a dressing table and a closet. They were both so big. Against the opposite wall was what looked to be a changing room. I stared in amazement at the view straight ahead of me. A window covered the entire wall, with a white sofa and a glass coffee table in front of it. Overall, it was built for the famous.

The white curtain's, all of a sudden, were pulled back and God stepped out from the changing room.

Duncan's P.O.V.

I stared in shock at the short person standing in my dressing room. I recognized her to be Rebecca Evers; One of the worlds most famous child actresses. Rumor had it that DJ had cast her in the film. Looks like that rumor was true. She was just standing there, staring at me; Duncan Evers. No relation between the two of us, though. Nah, the only little kids in my family are my nieces and nephews. I'd know if she was one of those.

"Can I help you, kid?" I asked. Walking towards my vanity table and taking a seat in the chair by it. Rebecca ran over to me.

"OH. MY. GOD!" The little girl squealed in a Katie and Sadie way; Annoying. "YOU'RE DUNCAN EVERS!" She was practically jumping up and down on the spot.

"What do you want kid? An autograph." I searched the desk for some paper, bu couldn't find any.

"No. It's cool." She replied, trying to be cool herself. "I don;t need an autograph, I have one already, actually." She seemed to go off into her own little world when she mentioned the one she already had. Probably remembering when she got it. I rolled my eye's and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" I heard Rebecca call after me. Tiny footsteps were approaching behind me, so I bolted it out of the room. Somehow she managed to catch up, though. Rebecca was now clinging onto my arm. I looked down at her, not impressed.

"Hi." She said, letting me go and extending her hand for me. "I'm Bex Evers." She held her hand out or me to shake.

"Duncan Evers." I replied, going to shake her hand. When I was about to grasp it, she moved it away.

"Too slow." The girl laughed. I rolled my eyes again.

When I refocused back on Bex something struck me. She looked familiar. Not familiar as in I'd seen her on TV, but familiar as in I'd actually seen her before.

"What?" She asked, putting her hand on her hip and raising an eyebrow at me. Courtney. That's the way she slightly looked. Courtney Garcia. Courtney was an ex-girlfriend of mine. Technically we never broke up, so she was sort of my girlfriend still.

Stop kidding yourself, Duncan. Courtney's gone!

I was right, Courtney had left ten years ago. I had to stop noticing the little things in other people.

"HELLO!" Bex yelled, standing on her tip-toes and waving her hand in my face.

"Huh?"

"You zoned out, dude." She smirked, almost mockingly.

"Where's your parents?" I asked, wondering why a young girl was allowed to walk around on her own.

"My mom's talking to the director." She replied, still smirking at me. I didn't like it.

"What about your dad?" Both parents usually showed up for the first day of rehearsal's.

"I don't have a dad" She replied, cool as night. "Well, I guess I do have a dad. But, I've never met him. And mom doesn't talk about him. I don't mind, though. Me and mom..." I zoned out again. This girl could definitly ramble.

* * *

A/N: Not my best chaoter so far...BUt I like it...Mostly for the fact this is the first proper chapter with Duncan. ILY Duncan! ;)

Lol.

Thank you to:

icarlyfanatic101: That's a good thing. I like keeping you on your toes :) Thanks :)

bella-sk8er: You guessed it. LOL. It belonged to Dunky poo ;) Thank you :)

The mental: Ah, you'll just have to wait and see :) Thanks :)

CC IS LIKE SO AWESOME: Ah, you must also wait and see ;) Thank you :)

ShikaInuInoKikIchiHime36 (That is a hell load to writ eout, from now on I'm gonna call you Shika:]): Thank you :)

Lol.

Please review, because review make me XD, I like to XD

Thanks for reading.

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	6. What about the others?

**Chapter 5**

**What about the others?**

Courtney's P.O.V.

Bex had gone for an adventure around the studio I didn't mind, she was a, some sort of, sensible girl. Bex wouldn't go far enough to get actually lost. I hoped.

"Courtney, what happened to you?" DJ asked. We hadn't seen each other since that faithful day I left. No one from the cast had spoken to me since I had gone into hiding.

"I-I had some things to take care of." I replied. It wasn't a total lie, was it?

"We had more seasons after the first. Everyone was expected to be back for them, but you never showed." I looked up into DJ's kind eyes. He really cared about me, about everyone from Total Drama. I caved in. I had to tell DJ the truth.

"DJ," I started. "The reason I left Total Drama was because...because I was pregnant." I heard a faint gasp escape his lips. I didn't have the guts to even face him.

"P-pregnant?" He was also having a hard time coming to terms with it. "B-But you and...and...You were pregnant!" I nodded, almost in tears. In my mind I was a slut. DJ must have seen because he pulled me into a hug. "It's okay." He soothed. "I'm just shocked, that's all." The two of us were interrupted by an all too familiar voice.

"HAROLD!" Chris yelled from the other side of the studio. "I need you to hurry up with moving this set!" The sadistic host still had his evil ways. And he still wasn't a morning person.

"I'M GOING. GOSH!" I heard another familiar voice yell. I peered behind DJ to see Harold dragging a long, white, marble balcony along the floor. Or at least attempting to. Chris was standing near by, looking as impatient as I remembered him. Neither of the two seemed to have changed over the course of the ten years since I'd last seen them. Chris still needed to shave. Badly. Harold was still a scrawny git, with no muscle.

I laughed at the sight. It had been too long since I'd seen either of them. Then it hit me, why were they here?

"After the final Total Drama season, most of us got our big break in show biz." DJ explained. "I became a director, Harold is a stage hand and Chris is still a host." I nodded my head.

"What about the others?" I asked, still smiling at Harold and Chris.

"Well, Trent went into music with LeShawna as his manager. Cody does sound and lighting. Beth is in the make-up department. Izzy is a fitness coach for some of our more...unfit actors. Bridgette works around here, too. She's an assistant director slash surf instructor and swim coach. You'll probably see her around." I smiled. Bridgette had been my best friend from the island. I would definitely shock her with an appearance. "She's still with Geoff, he's an actor now. Along with Lindsay, who appears in Romances, Gwen, who appears in Horrors, Heather, who makes a great villain and-" I cut across DJ.

"Duncan, who is so famous he's everywhere I look." I chuckled on the inside, but I couldn't bring myself to do it on the outside.

"Does he know about...Bex?" DJ asked, which took him all his courage.

"No, and I don't want him finding out, either." Courtney answered, wiping a stray tear from her eye.

"I'm sorry, Court, I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay." Courtney interrupted. "You didn't know."

Bex's P.O.V.

Duncan and I were still sitting in his dressing room. He'd let me stay with him whilst mom and DJ continued their talk. Given the choice, I'd stay with Duncan my whole life.

The two of us were talking about anything and everything. It started about the movie we were in, then moved onto our personal lives.

"How come you never married?" I asked. I was a big Duncan Evers fan. I knew everything about him. Or a least I knew the basics.

"I'm waiting for the right person." He answered, not looking me in the eye's anymore.

"That's cool. I mean, you're only twenty-six. You have plenty of time to get married and start a family and stuff." I told him, trying to make him feel better about himself. He laughed. "What?"

"You are how old? And you're giving relationship advice." He managed to say through the chuckles.

"I'm ten, and I know a lot for a ten-year-old."

"Didn't you just say you hated school?"

"You don't learn everything in school."

"Trust me, kid. Listen in school, now, otherwise you'll pay later." Duncan explained to me about how he never listened in school and found it more difficult as he got older. He felt 'dumb' amoungst his friends who had listened in school. I fell asleep after that.

Duncan's P.O.V.

Bex looked so innocent as she slept on my sofa. We'd been talking for about two hours, her mother must have been wondering where she was by then. I scooped the little girl up into my arms. I think if she'd woken up then she would have had a heart attack from me being so close to her. I've never been one for kids. They weren't my thing. But, there was something different about Bex. She was so bouncy and energetic, she wasn't like any of my cold hearted nieces or nephews. Bex wasn't afraid to speak out for what she wanted. I loved people like that. I guess I don't mind her as much as I thought I would have.

I carried Bex out to the corridor where I saw DJ sitting in his director chair. He seemed to be deep in thought, so I didn't say a word to him until I reached where he was sitting. He looked up to me and saw Bex in my arms. For a second his eye grew wider.

"I'll take her." He said, getting to his feet. But, DJ looked worn out, I was worried he'd drop her or something.

"No, it's okay. Just tell me where I'm putting her and I'll take her." I told him, smiling down at Bex in my arms. Then it caught my eye. Over the bridge of her nose was seven little freckles, just like Courtney had had. It was weird how this little girl reminded me so much of the girl I loved.

* * *

A/N: Awww! Duncan still loves Courtney. But, will he still love her when he finds out the _**TRUTH**_?

I'll try to get an update again later or tomorrow. I'm gonna go write a chapter for The going's On 2 now. If I have time I'll start writing this one again :)

Thank you to:

bella-sk8er: Lol :) Not long now, then we'l see how they react ;) Thanks :)

Emma: Thank you :)

.mUziEK: It's coming. It's coming. It's coming! Lol :) Thanks :)

Jane36 (Sooo Much easier to say :]): Gotta love Duncan :) Thank you :)

The mental: Thanks :)

You guys rock for reviewing!

Please review

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	7. You should have told me

**Chapter 6**

**You should have told me**

DJ's P.O.V.

My head was acing with a million things. Not only had I learnt that a god friend of mine disappeared because she was pregnant, but that the father and daughter in my newest film _were actually father and daughter! _Only problem was they didn't know it and I had to make sure they didn't find out. But, the Duncan caught me off guard. He was standing in front of me with a sleeping Bex in his arms. For as long as I'd known Duncan, I had never seen him so happy around a kid.

"I'll take her." I said, getting to my feet. I was really tired, but I had to take Bex back to Courtney.

"No, it's okay. Just tell me where I'm putting her and I'll take her." Duncan told me, smiling down at Bex in his arms. He seemed to be transfixed at looking at her. There was so much resemblance between the two, it was surreal.

"I'll take her." I looked up to see Bridgette standing by my side. Her long, blond hair was tied back in it's usual low ponytail and she was waring a blue bikini top and shorts; Must have just come from training.

"Bridge, I can take her." Duncan told her.

"No. I'll take her." Bridgette stepped forward and Duncan reluctantly handed over Bex. I could see, behind the tough guy exterior, a hint of disappointment in his eye's. He had only known Bex for a short length of time, but he really cared for her. It was an instant bond between the two.

Bridgette's P.O.V.

I carried Bex in my arms away from the two men. I peered down at her face, she was the spitting image of Duncan. I couldn't believe how he'd missed that when spending the day with her. I had met up with Courtney earlier that day, well bumped into more like, and she spilled everything to me.

_**Flashback**_

"Aaaaaaand, stand up...NOW!" I yelled. I watched carefully as all four of my students stood up on their surf boards. I'm a surf instructor and was currently teaching a group of youngsters at the back of the studio gym. It was open to the public on weekdays.

"Wow, if you've taught them everything they know, they'll be experts by the end." I looked over to the doorway to see an old face. Courtney hadn't changed much, just got a bit taller, older and grown her hair.

"Courtney?" I was sure it was her, but wanted to make sure, anyway.

"Bridgette!" I ran over to my best friend and hugged her tightly.

"It's been ten years!" I screamed at her after we broke apart. "Not a phone call, not a text not an e-mail. WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" She looked a bit taken aback by my voice. She had never heard me shout before, and to be honest, I didn't shout often anyway. I pulled her back into a hug to comfort her.

"Well, you know how I left after the season finale of TDI?" I nodded my head, encouraging her to carry on. "I was pregnant. I had to leave."

"Pregnant? As in having a baby pregnant?" Stupid. How many types of pregnant are there? I pulled her back in for another hug. "You should have told me."

"Are you mad?" She whispered in my ear. I moved back. Tears were starting to spring from her beautiful, onyx eye's.

"Why would I be mad?" I asked, wiping a few tears from her cheek.

We were interrupted in our bonding moment by a loud splash. I turned back around and saw one of my pupils in the water. The other three were laughing there heads off, I couldn't help but giggle myself.

"That'll teach you!" I called over to the group. The boy in the water, Simon, gave me a thumbs up, laughing himself.

"So, when do I get to meet this child of yours?" I asked, turning round to Courtney.

"When I find her, she's exploring the studio right now." She explained.

"Why is she exploring the studio?"

"She's getting used to her surrounding's since she'll be here for he next few weeks filming." I was confused by what Courtney had sad at first, but then it hit me.

"Your daughter is Bex Evers!" I almost squeaked.

_**End of Flashback**_

Courtney then continued to tell me that Duncan didn't have a clue about his daughter. I was quite shocked, but when she explained why I understood.

I knocked on Bex's dressing room door. Courtney told me she would be there for most of the day, sorting things out.

"Come in." I heard her reply. I managed to open the door and walk in with the ten-year-old still in my arms.

Courtney's P.O.V.

"Come in." I called, turning round to the door. I had been in Bex's dressing room for most of the day. I was lacing personal things from the two of us around the room. It was a decent room; Pale pink walls and a wooden flooring, with a frilly pink rug. Large window that looked out over the city, with a white sofa and glass coffee table in front of it. Two vanity table's, a walk in closet and a changing room. Decent.

Bridgette entered the room with a sleeping Bex in her arms. I smiled at my daughter as Bridgette placed her sofa; She was out for the count.

"Thanks." I said to my best friend.

"No problem." She replied. "Better than Duncan bringing her back discovering the truth." I'd only just found out that Duncan was also in the movie. Not only that, he would play Bex's father. I badly wanted to make up an excuse for me to pull Bex out of the movie, but I knew that would be wrong. I just had to make sure that he didn't see me. This was going to be one long movie.

* * *

A/N: Is it just me, or is the title for this chapter very misleading? LOL!

Thanks to :

icarlyfanatic101: I knoww. Thank you :)

The mental: You never know ;) Thanks :)

bella-sk8er: Don't you just wanna scream it at him? Lol. Thank you :)

Devil of Hearts: Yay for randomly finding my stories! Glad you enjoy them :) Thanks :)

Holly. M: We'll see :) Thank you :)

Thanks for reading, please review

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	8. A Ball of sunshine

**Chapter 7**

**A ball of sunshine**

Courtney's P.O.V

I sat on the sidelines as Bridgette was teaching Izzy's swimming class. The crazy girl was out of town on vacation and Bridgette was covering for her. Now I could see what DJ meant by unfit. Some of the actors were pretty big.

"So, how come you're not going to the first day of filming?" Bridgette asked, taking a seat beside me as the class did laps.

"I don't want Duncan to see me." I admitted. "Plus, Bex isn't filming today."

"You let Bex go watch by herself?"

"Yes, but DJ said he'd good care of my little girl on set. That way I won't have to face...that guy." Bridge giggled at the fact I refused to say his name. I didn't say his name because I hated him or anything, but every time I did, it hurt a little on the inside.

Bex's P.O.V.

I was happily watching the filming of the film from off on the side. DJ let me sit in his director chair. I felt so special. On stage was Duncan and Maria, the lady who was playing my mom in the film. She was an 'experienced' actress, I'd like to see when that part of her kicked in. She was pretty old, a least thirty, with long, black hair and empty grey eye's. Overall, she was old. They were currently filming the scene when they realize Destiny, me, has been kidnapped.

"Olivia, darling, please calm down." Duncan grasped Maria by the wrist's and pulled her face inches from his own. For a moment I thought they were gonna kiss, and if they had I would have bitch slapped that girl. But, luckily, they didn't.

"Calm down!"Maria shouted, breaking free from Duncan's clutches. "Our daughter has gone missing and you want me to calm down!" Duncan pulled Maria close to him, again.

"CUT!" DJ yelled at them. Maria broke free once again and gave Duncan the most coldest look I had ever seen. I really wanted to hurt her. Badly!

Whilst thinking of putting Maria through a meat grinder, Duncan walked up to me. Ever since we'd met two days previous, we'd been pretty close. Mom actually believed me when I told her that I'd met him, which I was shocked about. She usually told me to stop fibbing. For some reason she refused to come meet him, though. And, she wanted me to stay away from him, too. Good luck with that, mom.

"Hey, Becky." Duncan greeted, it was is nickname for me. Normally I would scream at anyone who called me anything other than Bex, but Duncan was cool. "Enjoying the show?" He asked.

"Yeah." I answered sarcastically. "Maria is just a ball of sunshine next to you." I smiled up at Duncan and he laughed in reply.

"At least I'm not the only one who hates her."

"Hate her? I'm far past hate, I wanna grind her through a flour mill." I told him, imagining the thought in my head. Duncan only laughed harder at me. It was a good feeling to make someone like him laugh, it made me feel good about myself.

"I can't wait till I start filming." I explained. "I love getting in on the action. This movie has a lot of action for me, too." It was only the first day of filming and the costume department had 'accidentally' lost my clothes. They had to make up a whole new batch just for me before I could begin filming.

* * *

Duncan's P.O.V.

I was rolling on the floor, laughing my head off. Bex was slumped against the wall laughing herself. The two of us made a pretty good team. Bex loved to play pranks, just like me, and wanted to prank Maria, just like me. So, we replaced all the shampoo in her bathroom with honey and stole all but one towel.

"I QUIT!" Maria yelled at DJ. She was standing just at the other side of the wall. Her long, black hair was honey coated and she was just wearing that one towel. The whiteness of the material was dyed yellow from where she had tried to wipe off the honey before realizing that it was her only towel. Bex and I were pissing ourselves laughing.

"Great. That's just great." DJ mumbled to himself. I watched him as he slumped down into his director's chair. "Just who am I gonna get to replace Maria now?" Before I knew it Bex had run up to him.

"My mom'll do it." She told him. I'd never met Bex's mom in the whole two day's we'd known each other. With a daughter like Bex I though her mother would be laid back, up for a laugh. I mean, look at Bex. That girl is a wild child.

"Bex, it's oka-" DJ started, but Bex didn;'t pay any attention to him.

"I'll go tell her." Bex then ran off towards the gym.

* * *

A/N: AWWW! Bex is sooo much like Duncan XD

I can't wait for the greet meeting between Duncan and Courtney. This is gonna be good :)

Thank you to :

Hawkfire111:LOL. Still loving it :) Thank you :)

Little miss Doom-and-Gloom: I know, right! I so wanna slap him too. Thanks :)

CC IS LIKE SO AWESOME: Thank you :)

The mental: I don't know, will he understand? Seriously, I don't know myself yet ;) Thanks :)

Clarissa: I'm getting to the romance soon enough. Thank you :)

bella-sk8er: LOL. Thanks :)

WOW! Thank you guys for the support XD

Trust me, this is only the beginning :)

THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	9. TGIBILWFTPTY

**Chapter 8**

**The girl I had been in love with for the past ten years**

Courtney's P.O.V.

"You guys did brilliantly." Bridgette told her class as they walked off to the get dried off. I found myself giggling about what I had witnessed in the past hour. It had been so funny. "Quit laughing!" Bridgette scolded me, but she was laughing herself.

"Mooooooooooooooom!" I heard Bex's voice scream through the whole gym. I looked up and she was running towards me.

"Don't run!" I yelled, we were beside a swimming pool and it was a slippery surface. Too late. By the time I'd shouted to her, Bex was on the floor. I ran over to my daughter's side, almost falling myself, but as I got there, so did another person. And not just any person.

"Bex, are you okay?" Duncan asked, gently raising her head off the floor.

"I'm fine." She groaned, holding her hand to her head.

"Are you sure, that was a pretty nasty fall?" Duncan actually sounded...concerned for her. I tried my best not make eye contact with him, though. This was the moment I had been dreading all along.

Duncan stood up and held out his hand to Bex. She took it and he helped her up. I stayed on the floor, hoping he wouldn't notice me. That plan failed. Duncan held a hand out to me, the only thing I could do was accept it.

"Hey I'm..." But his voice trailed off as m face came into focus. "Courtney?"

"No, I'm Courtney. You're Duncan." I told him, trying to lighten the moment. It didn't work. However, Bex changed the subject.

"Mom, DJ's looking for a new actress for the part of my mom, I told him you'd do it. Because you will, wont you?" She was jumping around excitedly, whilst Duncan and I were just frozen to the spot.

"I don't know, you tell DJ that I'll think about it." Bex gave me an extremely tight squeeze and then ran off. "WALK!" I shouted after her.

Duncan's P.O.V.

"Duncan? Duncan, come on, talk to me." I was in a state of shock. The girl I had been waiting for my whole life was standing in front of me. My head was spinning and I felt nausea and dizziness overwhelming me. Then there was darkness.

I had had the weirdest dream. Courtney was Bex's mother, how likely was that. When I opened my eye's I found I wasn't in my bed or even in my house. I sat up, but winced in pain as I did so.

"EASY!" I heard Bridgette say, placing her arms around my torso to help me sit up. "You had a nasty fall yesterday." She then looked behind her. I couldn't see what she was looking at, at first, but then she moved. There, sitting on the chair, was Courtney. Courtney Garcia, the girl I had been in love with for the past ten years, was fast asleep on the chair beside my bed in the infirmary.

Her perfectly tanned skin was as smooth as ever. The mocha locks that used to hang by her shoulder's were now half-way down her back. When I looked closely at her baby-like face, I could still see the seven freckles, that I was so eagerly attracted to, across the bridge of her nose. The same was Bex's were. Bex. She had no idea what was going on between her mother and I, or at least what _had_ gone on between us. Bex. _She was ten-years-old. _Ten years ago I had been with Courtney! I suddenly felt my blood pulsing in my ears. Was Bex my daughter?

* * *

A/N: DUN! DUN! DDDDDDDDDUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNN!

Will Courtney tell Duncan the truth?

Will Duncan understand? (Because, that seems to be a big question lately XD)

FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON _**The Runaway Returns**_

LOL! Dramatic or what? I'm just glad hey finally met. It took eight chapters (and a prologue), but they finally met! And then Duncan fainted. LOL!

Thank you to the following people who are now officially my peepz!

hawkfire111: LOL! Thank you :)

bella-sk8er: Courtney is far past trouble :) Thanks :)

Little miss Doom-and-gloom: Me either :) Thank you :)

The mental: YEEEES! Bex has brought them together. ABOLUT TIME! Lol :) Thanks :)

icarlyfanatic101: Hope it was worth it :) Thank you :)

Jane36: THEY MET! Hallelujah! LOL. Thanks :)

Jane36: They really are the cutest :) Thank you :)

CC IS LIKE SO AWESOME: Glad you love it :) Thanks :)

OH YEAH! MY crew iz like totaly awsome man!

LOL! I'm inna goooooooooooooooooooooooooood moooooooooooooooooooooooooood 2dayyyy XD XD XD

Thank You for reading, I hope u review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	10. If I could turn back the clock

**Chapter 9**

**If I could turn back the clock**

Duncan's P.O.V

"Morning, sleepyhead." I smiled smugly at Courtney. She had spent all night at my bedside. I spent most of the night watching her. I was still having a hard time believing that she was finally back in my life. Hopefully she would stay there, too. I had spent ten years waiting for her, it was worth it.

"Huh?" She rubbed her onyx eyes and stretched out in the chair before finally realizing that I was the one beside her. "Duncan, are you okay?" She immediately asked, moving from the chair to the bed. She moved a hand to my head where I'd fallen. It hurt, but in a good way.

"I'm fine." I laughed at her caring action's. When silence overtook us, she blushed. I only smiled at her more. She was still Courtney Garcia. The girl I remembered from my teen years.

"We should talk." I said, swinging myself out of bed and pulling on a shirt. But, before I did, I saw her eying up my abs. "Like what you see?" I teased.

"Uh...Whatever!" Courtney stuttered. I laughed even more, she was still the same girl. "We do need to talk, though."

Bex's P.O.V

Mom had spent the night out. She refused to tell me where, but out all the same. I had to stay with Bridgette. I'd only just met the girl, but mom had known her for years. I liked her. She was really friendly and her boyfriend, who she lived with, was really funny. He's an actor, too. All in all, I had a good night.

Bridgette took me back to the studio in the morning, only to find out that I still had no costumes for the show. It was annoying having to watch everybody else acting and not being able to myself. Most of the time I sat in DJ's chair reading my script, whilst everyone was setting up the backdrops and props and everything that goes with that. For the main character, I had hardly any lines. It was mostly 'my parents' getting it on. Eww.

"Yo, lil' girl?" I looked up from my script to see some old man standing in front of me. He was wearing an open blue shirt with a white vest underneath and tanned khaki's. His black hair was greying, so you could tell he was getting on in is age.

"What?" I said, harshly. I hated being interrupted by people who think they know best, i.e. Adults.

"You need to get out of here!" He yelled, obviously not someone who should work with kids.

"Make me!" I screamed back. When the old man didn't reply, I decided to see how far I could test his patience. "Who are you anyway?"

"W-WHO AM I?" He shouted. "I THINK THE QUESTION IS WHO ARE YOU?"

"I'm Rebeca Evers, the best child actress on the planet."I smiled smugly at him.

"I'm Chris McLean, a better actor than you will ever be." He shot me a similar look back.

"Well, DUH! Girls are actresses, not actors."I replied sarcastically. I think that did it. The cup of coffee he had been holding in his hand had burst. His fingers had dug right through the foam cup thing it had been in. I didn't hesitate to do a runner on that part.

When I finally stopped running I found myself in a new part of the massive studio. I was slumped on the floor and when I looked up I saw a sign that read 'infirmary' in bright red letters. At least I didn't have to go far if I had an asthma attack from all the exercise I had just done. I wasn't one for things like that, give me a TV and a video game any day.

I was about to continue moving down the corridor, when I heard a voice come from inside the nurses station. It wasn't just any voice, either. It was Duncan.

"Why would you think I wouldn't want her?" He asked. I crawled across the passage way and pressed my ear against the open door.

"You were a player, a stud. I didn't want to ruin your reputation with a kid." It was mom, and by the sound of her voice, she was crying.

"Court that is ridiculous. I loved you, I still do. I would do anything for you, including help raise our daughter." Duncan paused and sighed before continuing. "Ever since Bex told me she didn't have a father, I kept thinking about what a scum bag, jack-ass, bastard that guy was. Bex is the most adventurous, outgoing, funny, charismatic girl I have ever met. And now, I find out that guy is me."

"If I could turn back the clock, Duncan, I would."

"And do what? Stop us from doing what we did that night? Why would you want to do that? Bex is the best thing that ever happened to you, I can see it in your eye's, Court. You love Bex with all your heart, you wouldn't want to change that." After a long silence, the two of them started talking again.

"So, now what?" Mom asked.

"I don't know. I really don't know." Duncan answered. "We have to tell Bex the truth."

"No, it would crush her!" I took that as my opportunity to get noticed.

"Too late!" I shouted, running into the darkness of the corridor.

"BEX!" I heard my mother calling me, but I kept running.

When I stopped running this time, I was in an abandoned part of the studio Everything was dust covered, but I didn't care. I took a seat on the floor in the corner and started crying. I never cry. But, now my whoe wolrd had chnaged in one converstaion. THAT I WASN'T EVEN APART OF! I found out my idol was really my dad, my mo had lyed to me my whole life and that neither of them were gonna tell me the truth.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if it's crap and sounds rushed. I've been out all day and I am now really ill. I wrote this in like the past half-hour. So, again, sorry if it's crap.

Thank you to whoever reviewed, I can't be asked to look it up. Sorry.

Thanks for reading, please review

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	11. Don't let Duncan ruin it all for you

**Chapter 9**

**Don't let Duncan ruin it all for you**

Courtney's P.O.V.

I sat by the side of the sofa that Bex was lying on. After she head everything that went down between Duncan I she had run off crying. Luckily, Duncan went after her. He found her asleep, soaked by her own tears, in one of the old film lots. I was greatful to him for that. However, that didn't change the fact I didn't want him in Bex's life. I know I sound like I'm being a horrible, uptight, selfish mother, but I'm not. I only want what's best for my daughter and Duncan isn't it. If anyone knew Duncan the way I did, they'd understand why I was doing this.

Bex stretched out in place, yawning herself awake. It took her a few moments to realize where she was.

"Mom?" She sat up and looked around, before throwing herself back down. "Why am I here?" She asked. I could tell she was mad that she'd been brought back to her dressing room.

"Du-We found you in an old film lot and brought you back here." I corrected myself from saying his name. "Bex, you weren't meant to here what was said last night."

"I know I wasn't, but I'm glad I did." She got up from the sofa and made her to the door, but when she saw the suitcases she froze. "Mom, why are our suitcases packed?"

"I'm pulling you out of the film. There's been too much drama here, already." I explained. "We're gonna go home and see if there are any other movie offers for you."

"NO!" Bex yelled at me. "I want to stay on this film!" She ran out the door, pushing the suitcases out the way.

"BEX!" I called after her, but she had gone.

Bex's P.O.V.

It was time to put on my best acting skills. There was no way I was letting mom take me out of this movie. I loved this movie, even if I hadn't filmed any of it yet. I'd already learnt all my lines and made so many new friends. I didn't want her take it all away from me before I'd even got any of it.

I saw DJ sitting in his director chair, going over some paperwork. I knew exactly what to do. I started thinking about when my mom's aunt Clara died two years ago. It was the saddest memory I had. Soon I found tears were rolling off my cheeks. I made a ash for DJ.

"DJ!" I cried, jumping into his arms. "Mommy want's to take me off the move. Don't let her do it, please please, don't let her take me away!" DJ cradled me in his arms. I loved DJ like he was my grandfather or something. He was always in a good mood, friendly, funny and he knew exactly how to make me feel better.

"It's okay, Bex." He cooed. "There'll be other films."

"Other films!" I shouted, pulling away from the embrace. "But, I want to be in this film!" I started crying even harder. This time it was real tears, though. I really didn't want to be taken away from this film.

"DJ, please go talk to her. Please!" I begged. DJ took one look at my pleading eye's and sighed.

"Alright I'll see if I can talk some sense into her."I hugged him tightly.

"Thank you." I whispered in DJ's ear, jumping down from his lap for him to go talk to mom.

Courtney's P.O.V.

"Come in!" I called. DJ walked into Bex's dressing room. Bex must have gone to DJ for help. I was still sitting on the floor by the sofa. I didn;t have the strength to move, after everything that happened, I wasn't able to. I wanted to pretend that none of it wa real. That all of it was just a nightmare and I'd wake up my old sixteen-year-old self again. But, I knew that wasn't going to happen.

"Court, you cant pull Bex out of the movie." DJ sat beside me on the floor and pulled me into a hug. Tears started to fall from my eye's and stain his shirt. "Bex really wants to stay in this film, don't let Duncan ruin it all for you." He was right. Duncan was already messing with me and Bex. There was no way I'd let him win this one.

"And, I still have an open part for you." DJ temped me. I smiled devioulsy into his shirt. Now, I could refuse that offer. It was an offer to annoy Duncan.

* * *

A/N: Again, pretty crap. Still ill, plus my keyboard isn't working properly, I have to push each button about ten times before each letter will appear on screen!

Thanks for the reviews, appricate how much you care :)

Love, Chloe


	12. CUT!

**Chapter 10**

**CUT!**

Duncan's P.O.V.

I was walking to set on Wednesday, the day after I'd found out the truth, when Bex came running up to me.

"Morning." She said, her voice as cheerful as ever.

"Uh, morning?" I replied. I could have sworn that girl was as bi-polar as Courtney was.

"Well, it's hardly the afternoon, stupid." See what I mean? One minute she's nice and friendly, the next she's a total sarcastic kid. Then it hit me, why was she even talking to me? There was no doubt that Courtney had told her to stay away from me. Then again, if she was anything like me, she wouldn't listen to Courtney. Judging by looks, she's like me.

"I thought you were pissed off with me?" I asked Bex. She was happily skipping beside, obviously in a completely different world to me. This is one of the annoying part of kids, they intend not to listen to you. So, I just dropped it. The two of us walked to the set together. When we arrived all eyes were on us. I guess everyone knew that Bex knew I was her father. Apparently, everyone else had known and kept it a secret from me. Nice to know who my friends are.

Bex's P.O.V.

The wardrobe department had finally gotten my clothes ready. I have to say, they were pretty nice, too. I guess that's what I get for playing a rich child in a film.

I was currently wearing a black dress that came down to my knee's. It was slightly puffy and had a white bow tying around underneath my chest. It was sort of a contrast to the one I'd worn to my audition. I looked pretty good in it, if I do say so myself. The best part is that I got told that this was the dress I would be wearing when I was kidnapped, which meant I would be filming the scene when I got kidnapped! I was over the moon excited about that. Finally some action for me.

I'd walked to the set with Duncan, he was wearing his costume, also; A white shirt that wasn't done up and fancy looking pants to match his fancy looking shoes. Overall, he looked fancy. He also didn't seem to mind me walking to set with him. But, I didn't want him getting the impression that I wanted him to treat me like his daughter. The whole walk there I was fantasizing about me being his daughter. Life wouldn't be too bad, I guess. But, that doesn't mean anything.

As soon as we were on set, and everyone was staring at us, I skipped off to DJ for instructions. He was, yet again, sitting in his director chair. When he saw me coming, he smiled.

"Don't you look cute?" He said. I must have blushed.

"Thanks." I smiled back at him, giggling like a little girl. "So, what am I doing today?" I asked, curious as to what he had planned for me.

"Right now, we are going to film the scene right before you get kidnapped." He answered. I was about to continue the conversation, but someone called for is help. "Duty calls." He told me, rushing off to see whoever had called for him.

* * *

"Olivia, darling, please calm down." Duncan grasped mom by the wrist's and pulled her face inches from his own. Yeah,mom got the part in the film to be my mom. People started making comments about 'how we're the perfect family.' Those are the people I wanna hurt. Badly.

They were filming the same scene that Duncan had filmed with Maria not so long ago. They were just testing out how well an actress my mom was. I personally think she's amazing. I was, once again, sitting on DJ's chair, I feel special since I'm the only person he let's sit on it. I was waiting for the costume department to kit out the villain, Heather. I swear DJ need's to hire better costume dept. Anyway, Heather, mom and Duncan apparently know each other from years ago. I wasn't listening too much when Bridgette explained it to me. Something to do with a TV show.

"Calm down!" Mom shouted, breaking free from Duncan's clutches. "Our daughter has gone missing and you want me to calm down!" Duncan pulled Mom close to him, again. The two stared into each others eye's for a split second, before Duncan pulled mom in for a kiss. That wasn't in the script. But, she didn;t break away. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. My eye's must have been bulging out of my head.

"Aren't you going to yell cut?" I questioned why DJ hadn't already done it. When he didn't reply to me, I turned to see him staring at my parents, mouth dangling open. I looked around the whole set, everyone was the same. I grabbed DJ's megaphone and yelled, "CUT!" Breaking the two away from each other.

* * *

A/N:OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH! Duncan and Courtney KISSED! Can you believe it? How will everyone react?How will they react? Keep reading to find out!

LOL! I had to do something to thicken the plot line. This was it.

I hope you guys liked my little twist :P

Than you to:

PenguinsRcute: Lol, I know I do :) Thanks you :)

The mental: Aww! Thanks, I hope it was everything, and more, that you wanted to see :)

Clarissa: Don't worry, I would never let DJ/ Courtney become a couple in my stories :) Thank you :)

bella-sk8er: Gotta love DJ :) I'm starting to feel better now, thanks :) *Hugs*

Jane36: Lol, I know she is :) Thank you :)

CC IS LIKE SO AWESOME: Thanks :)

If you weren't in my crew before, YOU'RE IN MY CREW NOW! Unlike the dark side, we have milk to go with the cookie's (Which we don't have cuz they stole them from us...)

LOL!

Thanks for reading, Please Review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	13. intoxicating

**Chapter 11**

**intoxicating**

Courtney's P.O.V.

I heard a voice call cut from behind me and I instantly broke away from Duncan. What was I doing? I couldn't kiss Duncan! But I had, and I wanted to again When we kissed everything around us melted away. All that mattered was the two of us. I felt safe in his arms and I had found myself sinking into him. My common sense had left the building.

"O-Okay, take five everybody!" DJ called to the cast and crew. After what they had all witnessed I wasn't surprised they needed a break. Everyone on and off set knew about our past together, and then something like that happened. I was really letting myself go the wrong way again.

I slowly backed away from Duncan's sweaty face and made my way over to Bex. She gave me a stinking look as I sat down, but I couldn't blame her. I'd been warning her to stay away from him all the time and I had just kissed the guy. She was without a doubt mad at me and upset with me. Bex didn't say a word at first, she just glared me down with the daggers. She obviously got them from me.

"I can't believe you just did that." She almost spat at me after a few minutes. "You keep telling me to keep away from him just so you an have him to yourself. Good job, you can have him!" Before I could say anything back she waked away from me.

"Bex!" I called after her, but she just ignored me. I knew her well enough to know she needed space with things like this. So, I let her have her peace and decided I would talk to her after filming.

* * *

"You wait!" Bex shouted. She was tied to a chair in the middle of an empty room. "My dad's in the FBI and he'll shoot your sorry ass!" Bex was an amazing actress. She really got into the part she as playing. On screen she was acting alongside Heather. Heather was the antagonist in the movie, no surprises there. However, I must she, too, is a good actress. I don't know whether it was from her experience, but she made an excellent villain. It was the gleam she got in her eyes as she hissed out each word.

"That's the whole point." She walked off the set laughing evilly.

"CUT!" DJ yelled. "Great day everybody, see you all tomorrow." I watched as Harold, doing his gay run, made his way over to Bex to help untie her.

"HURRY UP!" I heard her scold him. She was so much like Duncan, it was unbelieveable at times.

Once she was free, Bex started walking towards her changing room. I followed her, but she saw me coming.

"Leave me alone!"

"Bex-"

"MOM! I need to be alone right now, just give me some space." I could see tears forming in her tealy-icy blue eyes. he didn;t go to her dressing room, she ran off somewhere else. I pushed open her door and threw my body onto the sofa. It had been a long and stressful day. Before I knew it my eyelids were growing heavy. I couldn't keep them open for much longer...

* * *

"Court." I felt someone gently pushing my shoulder. "Courtney, time to wake up." I rolled onto my side and tried to go back to sleep. "Come on, Courtney. Wakey-wakey." They weren't giving up. I slowly opened my eye's and Duncan's face came into focus. I groaned. He was kneeling on the floor by my face. He'd changed out of his costume and was in some scruffy t-shirt.

"What time is it?"I asked, sitting up and yawning.

"Nine." He answered, getting up from the floor and taking a seat beside me. I could smell his cologne, it was intoxicating. After everything that had happened, I found myself not in control around Duncan anymore. He just had this way with me.

"Everyone's gone home. Bridgette took Bex I told her you'd pick her up when you were on your way home." He was inching closer to me with each word. I started to lean backwards, but soon found I was lying down on my back. A smirk spread across his perfect lips as he was leaning over me. My heart was beating in my chest as I knew what he was going to do next. Duncan leaned down and started kissing my shoulder, making his way along my collar bone and up my neck. Each nibble he took made me moan louder and louder. Before long our lips were in contact and her tongue had slipped into my gawping mouth.

After a fierce battle for dominance, his hand moved up my chest, unbuttoning my shirt. I wasn't sure if I wanted it to go that far, so I pushed him away.

"What's wrong?"He asked, heavily panting. His hot breath was blowing over my face since we were so close.

"Duncan, what are we doing?" I asked him. He moved off me and I sat up again. He took my hands in mine and stared me straight in the eye's.

"Courtney, I love you. I have since the first day we met. Even after you left I couldn't let myself let you go." I could see the honesty in his eyes. I meant the world to him, and I guess I'd always felt the same way.

"I love you, too." I gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. "If you wanna give us a try,I guess I'm willing." Duncan didn't hesitate to push me back down on the sofa and re-start our make-out session. Needless to say what we did that night.

* * *

A/N: It's getting hot in here! LOL! Steamy or what? What I have planned out is amazing! I hope you like it :)

Thank you to:

hawkfire111: It's kwl, I totally understand :) Thanks :)

.mUziEK.: LOL, isn't it just :) Thanks :)

icarlyfanatic101: I know! Thank you :)

MusicBunny4595.7: LOL. Thanks :)

Clarissa: I did try to sign up to the website, but it wouldn't let me. Sorry ;(

PenguinsRcute: LOL! Thank you :)

The mental: I know, it's been dragging on for too long :) Thanks :)

Holly M: Aww! Thanks :)

bella-sk8er: LMAO! Thank you :)

Jane36: Lol, one of the best parts :) Thanks :)

! 10 REVIEWS! OMG! That is the most I have ever gotten for any chapter in any story!I seriously love you guys! PLUS! If I get 6 more reviews this will be my most reviewed story and I haven't even finished yet! OMG! Thank you guys superly-duperly much!

Thank you for reading, PLEASE REVIEW! XD

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	14. Irresistable

Chapter 13

Irresistible

Duncan's P.O.V

I woke up with my arms wrapped around Courtney. She had her head resting on my chest and her legs were entangled with mine. She looked so young in her sleep, it was as if we were innocent sixteen-year-olds again. I missed the days where we were young and free. I missed seeing Courtney everyday, even if it was during the insane challenges Chris had put up for us. I just wished that Courtney had stuck around for all those missed years. But, seeing the position we were in, she was mine now, anyway.

She stirred a little, rubbing her head up and down my abs. I moaned through my closed mouth. Even asleep she knew how control me. I watched as her eyes licked open and she took in her surrounding's. I don't think she knew what had happened last night, I must have smirked at that. She finally moved her head up to face me.

"Morning, gorgeous." I said, giving her a peck on the head. Her beautiful onyx eyes widened as it hit her that I was lying beside her. She immediately scooted away from me, sitting up in the process. The blanket fell down just past her chest, unluckily she realized she was naked and pulled the covers back over her.

"D-did we?" She asked, not being able to understand what was going on.

"Nah, we just stripped and hoped into bed. Of course we did." I told her, myself up onto one elbow. She threw herself back down and groaned to herself. I wrapped my arms around her and started trailing kisses up and down her shoulder. We were lying down on the bed in the backroom to my dressing room. Behind the changing room curtain was another door that led to a back room I had set up for when I didn't feel like driving home. It proved good for things like this, too.

"Duncan." Courtney half-moaned, half-sighed, half-groaned. "We have to get up for work." She said. I knew she was right. We had to gt up. I stopped kissing her and rolled over onto my back. "Don't peek!" She scolded. I turned to face the other way as she climbed out of bed to collect her scattered clothes. Of course, I peeked. She was just too irresistible to turn down. And that hot body of hers didn't help much either.

Bex's P.O.V.

Mom never came to fetch me from Bridgette's. I ended up spending the night with Bridgette and Geoff. Bridgette let me sleep in their bed with her, Geoff had to sleep on the sofa. I was giggling all night because of that. In the morning they both came to set. Bridgette did because it was her job, Geoff did because he wanted to see his friends. I liked them both, even in the short time I'd known them we'd become quite good friends.

When we arrived at the studio I ran to my dressing room and pulled on the same dress I had been wearing the day before and then rushed off to hairand make-up. After sitting in there for forty-five minutes, I quickly made my way to set where mom and Duncan were.

"Where were you last night?" I questioned her. "You were supposed to pick me up before you went home!"

"I didn't go home, I fell asleep here last night. Sorry."Mom told me. I rolled my eyes, but then a retched smell hit me.

"What is that smell?" I covered my nose with my hand. I could see moms eyes widen and Duncan looked away laughing.

"I think it's Heather's perfume." Mom said, but she didn't sound too sure about that.

"Uh-huh." I replied, pinching my nose together. "So, you stayed here all night, by yourself?"

"Duncan stayed too." She admitted. It was then I started to have my suspisions about those two. After the kiss anything could have been going on between them.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's a little on the short side. I can't stop sneezing long enough to write much. Plus, this is pretty much just a filler chapter.

Thank you to:

hawkfire111: LOL! I was sitting there for ages trying to work out what hypkits were, then I read the rest of the review LOL! Thanks :)

Claissa: It keeps telling me to instal something, but I can't. I do have facebook, but it's for peole who now me in real life. Sorry.

The mental: Good to know I'm still surprising you :)Thank you :)

bella-sk8er: OMG! Mine too! I was like, 'ain't those song lyrics', and then I burst out in song. LOL! Thanks :)

.mUziEK.: LoL! ThAnK yOu :)

PenguinsRcute: Lol! Thanks :)

Guesssssssssss whattttttt? I have 82 reviews...Do you know what that means? It means I have the xact same number of reviews as I do on my other fanfic Spy's will be Spy's (And one more than Baker's Dozen!), which is my most reviewed story! If I even get one more review on this entire story it will be the most reviewed!

I'm aiming for 100 reviews, do you think we can make it?

LOL!

ThAnKs FoR rEaDiNg, PlEaSe ReViEw :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	15. Nlykoos,twfoasr

Chapter 14

Never leave your kids out on secrets, they will find out and seek revenge

Bex's P.O.V.

Have you ever felt left out of something? A secret perhaps? I have! And now, I'm gonna catch them in the act. For the slow people who don't know what I'm talking about, my mom and Duncan are 'secretly' dating. By secretly I mean the whole cast and crew know, but they don't know we know. However, if I catch them doing whatever the hell they do together, it'll teach them a lesson. The lesson of 'never leave your kids out on secrets, they will find out and seek revenge'. I just had to wait for the perfect moment.

I was walking down the dressing room corridor. I made sure to keep as quiet as possible. Mom said she had to 'run to the store' because 'we were out of chocolate in my dressing room'. Okay, we were out of chocolate in my dressing room, but mom told me I shouldn't eat so much of it, anyway. I knew she had sneaked off with Duncan.

When I reached Duncan's dressing room at the end of the hallway, I held my breath and turned the door knob, pushing the door open with all my strength. I made Duncan jump so much he spillt his bowl of cereal all over the floor. It was just him, standing in his dressing room. Alone. Only wearing his BOXERS!

"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" I screamed at him, shielding my eyes from the sight.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU BARGING INTO MY DRESSING ROOM!" He yelled at me, making a dash for a set of drawers and pulling out some pants. "You can look now." He said, I removed my hands from my eyes and he was standing there in jeans, but still topless. By his expression I could tell he wasn't really impressed. He had one eyebrow raised and a scowl, similar to the one mom gives me, on his face. "You never answered my question."

"Well, I-Uh...Bye!" I spun on my heel and sprinted out the door, slamming it shut on my way.

"Bex? What are you doing out here?" Mom was coming down the corridor. I panicked thinking for an excuse.

"I was looking for you?" I replied.

"I told you I was going to the store. Here." She reached into her hand bag and pulled out a chocolate bar. "Go back to your dressing room, I need to speak to Duncan about the script." The last few words were a blur. All I saw the was the perfect, little chocolate bar that was now in my possession. Without a word to m mother, I ran back to my dressing room to eat my new love.

Courtney's P.O.V.

That was a close one. I waited till Bex was round the corner to go into Duncan's dressing room. He was lying on the sofa, smirking at me as I walked in.

"Too close." I told him, shutting the door behind me. Duncan got up and wrapped his arms around me. I rubbed my hands up and down his chest, longing for him to be mine.

"Maybe we should stop doing this." He suggested, nibbling on the top of my ear.

"I live for the thrill of being caught in the act." Truth was, Bex almost caught us. I hadn't gone to the store. I had gone to see Duncan, like she suspected. Before she came bursting in on Duncan, I escaped through the back door to his dressing room, taking a bar of chocolate from his fridge as I did so. I wasn't ready to tell Bex what was going on between Duncan I yet. She just had to wait till I was ready.

Duncan starting sucking on my neck, making feel the urge to moan. In the end I caved and moan quite loudly.

"Getting frisky, Princess?" He teased, moving his lips along my jawline to my mouth. He stopped just before our lips met and broke away from me. He just loved to torment me.

"Duncan." I whined, pushing my body closer to his. He surprised me by attacking my lips with his. He usually never gave in that fast.

"OH. MY. GOD! THAT IS SO GROSS!" I pushed Duncan away from me and turned to see Bex standing in the doorway. Her mouth was hanging down and her eyes were bulging out.

"B-Bex, I-I thought you were-"

"Going back to the dressing room? I was, but I forgot my key. I came back to get yours. Obviously you're to busy." She ran off before I could explain anything to her.

* * *

A/N: Poor, Poor Bex...Or is it? Wait and see :)

Hope you guys like this, I tried my best ;) LOL!

I haven't got too much to say, not much happening today. Why? SNOW DAY! Most skools across Wales are SHUT! Why? SNOW, STUPID! Lol! Yeah, no skool! Yay for me! :)

Bah, I don't even like snow. Only good part is getting out of skool. Though, my eight-year-old sister keeps begging me to go outside withher. It's only 9 O'clock! Like hell I'm going out with her, especially this early ;)

Plus, it was supposed to be my last day in skool today, so NO MORE SKOOL!...Till January 5th...

Thank you to:

hawkfire111: YAY! 83! LOL! Thank you :)

TDIGOFan96: Thanks :)

icarlyfanatic101: LOL! I should have added that in ;) Thank you :)

bella-sk8er: LOL! Totally not the right time ;) Thanks :)

The mental: Ah, I have loads in store for this story ;) Thank you :)

PenguinsRcute: Aww! Thanks :) Hopefully we will make it!

LOL! 89 reviews...know what that means? 1) MY MOST REVIEWED STORY! and 2) ONLY 11 MORE TILL 100!

I can't believe it! LOL! Step one-Complete. Thanks to you. Step 2-Almost there. We can make it because of you, you just have to believe...And review...

LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review!

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	16. We're back together

**Chapter 14**

**We're back together**

Bex's P.O.V.

I truly am an actress. I just fooled mom and Duncan into thinking I was mad at them for sneaking around behind my back. Genius! I guess I was sort of mad, but not as mad as I made out to be. I am an amazing actress.

I ran all the way down to set so I'd be on time for afternoon filming. I'd already been to hair and make-up, so I was good to go. We were filming the scene where Destiny gets rescued by her dad. That meant a lot of on screen time for me and Duncan. That should be fun.

When my mom and Duncan finally got to the set, we were ready to start. I walked over to the chair, that was still abandoned in the middle of the set, and sat down. Harold came running over to tie me uo, but he tripped over the ropes he was carrying. I laughed so hard, I fell of the chair and was rolling on the floor clutching my stomach. My eyes were still watering as I got back on the chair, I guess that's a good thing since Destiny is supposed to be scared and frightened.

"Watch it!" I hissed at Harold as he tied the ropes around me. He kept tying them too tight.

"Gosh!" I wanted to punch him sooo badly. I knew that I couldn't, though. I had to act nice. Act being the key word. I hated having to be nice to people who didn't deserve it. Harold is one of those people.

DJ yelled action and we all changed into character.

"Come on, daddy!" I shouted, encouraging Duncan on. He and Heather were fighting all around the 'warehouse' we were in. I wasn't even being shot, just my voice.

After fighting for a while, Duncan got Heather on the floor and sat on her. They were both breathing hard into each others faces, almost death glaring each other down.

"Why? Why, Melissa?" Duncan asked. Melissa was Heather's character, the antagonist of the film. She stole Destiny so that David, Destiny's father, would notice her. They apparently used to date in high school, so she wanted him back. I didn't really pay attention to the script, I only focused on my parts.

"I love you, David!" Heather cried. Duncan looked down at her in shock, all p[art of the script, but for a split second, I thought he was gonna kiss her. Someone off stage sounded the police sirens and a bunch of people dressed in cop outfits came bursting through the door and handcuffed Heather. Duncan came running over tome as they did so and hugged me tightly.

"So, are you and mom really back together?" I whispered in his ear.

"Bex-"

"Answer the question!"

"Yes. Yes, we're back together."

Courtney's P.O.V.

Bex completely blanked me for the rest of the day. I don't know what Duncan had said to her on set, but it was as if she hated me. I only wanted to get things back to normal, but I had no idea how to.

Whilst I was waiting for Bex to get changed back into her normal clothes, I went to see Duncan.

"Can't stay away for too long can you, babe?" Duncan wrapped his arms around me and pressed his lips to mine. As much as I tried to resist for Bex's sake, I couldn't Duncan was just too...perfect, for me to resist. We belonged together, I knew we did. If only Bex could understand that.

* * *

A/N: LoL! i LoVe BeX!

So, skool is officially out now :) I CAN'T BELIEVE IT :) I've been waiting for ages for this :)

So, on one review left by Clarissa, either on tis story or the other one, she asked if I had facebook, which I do, but I wanna just add my friends who I know in real life on there. But, I got thinking and created a new facebook for people I've met on Fanfic and youtube. So, type in Chloe Rhiannon on facebook, you'll know it's me by looking at the pic, and add me as a friend :) I'm friendless at the moment, btw. I NEED FRIENDS! LOL!

Thank you to:

hawkfire111: It sure does. LOL! OMG! I hate it when that happens. You wait and wait and wait for the load of reviews you usually get, but nothing comes...Thanks :)

bella-sk8er: Lol! Since I'll forget by then, Happy Birthday :) Thank you :)

Jane36: Ha ha :) I try my best to keep things funny ;) Thanks :)

The mental: Thank you :)

I've gone from 10 to 4 in, what? Two chapters? But, I guess four is better than Zero :) Only 7 more to go people XD

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	17. Bad Cop

**Chapter 16**

**Bad Cop**

~Two Months Later~

Bex's P.O.V.

You will never believe what I found. It's this old DVD...Okay, not so impressive, but it's what's on the DVD that's the best part. It's called Total Drama Island. It's a reality show that kicked off before I was born. Cool, huh? Now, the really good part is mom and Duncan are on there. I know, it's weird, but in a good way. It's how they met how sweet. UGH! I don't do well with 'sweet'.

It's not just mom and Duncan, either. I know loads of people on their. Bridgette and Geoff are on there, that's how they met, too. DJ's on there, so is Harold, Chris and Heather. The actual show looked horrible to be on, but I wasn;t on it. So, I was laughing so much whilst watching it. The torture Chris put everyone through was hilarious.

I stayed up watching it all night and since it was a Sunday I didn't have filming that day. Good thing, too, I was exhausted from staying up all night and laughing so much. I'm not surprised mom didn't hear me, she hadn't had a good night sleep in weeks. There was something bothering her, I could tell. But, if I asked she wouldn't tell me what it is. She's always keeping secrets from me, especially since her and Duncan got together. Speaking of Duncan, mom let him stay the night. I don't even want to begin to think what they got up to.

As I was putting the the disc back in it's case, that way I could return it to Bridgette without her knowing I took it, I found another disc in there. I hadn't noticed it when I was taking the disc out, so I took it out and had a look to see what it said on the front of it; Total Drama Reunion: Behind the Drama.

I smirked down at the DVD in my hand and placed it in m DVD player. I clicked play and lied back in bed. Chris' gleaming smile came across the screen.

"Hello, and welcome to Total. Drama. REUNION!" The audience burst out into a loud round of applause. "Now, we have twenty-three people to catch up to." Twenty-three? On Total Drama Island there were only twenty-two people. "Twenty-three? Well that's a bit more than our original twenty-two, so for all of you who haven't seen our newest season, Total Drama World Tour, we introduced two new vict-uh contestants. Now, that still leaves us down one. The big question is, what's happened to Courtney? The girl left after the very first season and never returned. No one knows where she is." I quickly picked up the remote and paused the show. Mom never went back because of...me. I stopped her from meeting back up with her friends. It was all my fault.

Duncan's P.O.V.

There was something wrong with Courtney. She wasn't acting like herself, she was different. And not good different. She was distant from me and Bex and everyone else. I was worried about her. She let me stay with her for a few days, just so I could keep an eye on her. At night I cuddled her up next to me, but every time I went to kiss her good night she moved away. There was something dreadfully wrong with her.

"Morning, Duncan." Bex said, skipping into the kitchen. I was sitting at the island counter, drinking coffee and reading the morning paper.

"Morning." I yawned.

"Not much sleep, either, huh?" She asked, taking a seat beside me and throwing something onto the counter. I folded up the newspaper and placed it on the counter. That's when I saw what Bex had put down. Total Drama Island. She'd been watching the DVD. Oh, crap...

"Bex, where did you get that from?" I asked, picking up the cover and staring at Chris' evil face.

"Oh, so you know what that is, do you?" She replied, jumping onto her feet on the stool, grabbing a torch and shining it in my eye.

"This isn't the time to go all bad cop on me!" I snapped at her. She hesitated before turning the light off and sitting back down on the stool.

"I uh...borrowed it from Bridgette." She told me, but she wasn't sounding so sure about that.

"You mean you took it from Bridgette." I corrected her.

"Yeah, but you cant tell her I did!" I laughed. She was just like me.

"I won't, as long as you give it back."

"I will next time I go over there." She then started eating the toast that one of the staff had placed in front of her. "Actually, mom's going over there later, I'll go with her."

Bex's P.O.V.

"!" I begged. Mom was on her way out the door and she didn't want me to go with her.

"Why do you want to come, Bex?" She asked, pulling me up from the floor.

"I love going to see Bridgette and Geoff. THEY'RE MY FRIENDS, TOO!" I lied. I just wanted to return the DVD before one of them realized it was missing and then I'd have to answer all the weird questions about why I took it, and I didn that.

"Fine, you can come!" Mom yelled, she was angry at something and was taking it out on me. I was used to it. "Bu, you'd better keep out of the way!" She hissed at me, turning around walking to the car. I gave Duncan, who was standing in the doorway, a thumbs up, before running after mom.

* * *

A/N: Trust me, there is a reason is to why it's two months later. The next chapter will tell you why**...*Creep Music***

LOL!

I only got one facebook friend. I feel upset :( I'M FRIENDLESS-ish...

LOL! Please add me as a friend!

Reviews: 103

Favorites: 19

Alerts:10

Hits: 3,124

Visitor: 891

Thank you to:

icarlyfanatic101: LOL! NO SKOOL! Thanks :)

hawkfire111: LOL! Good to know I have someone who wants 100 reviews as much as I do ;) Thank you :)

The mental: LOL. Thanks :)

FlowerLove: Aww, thank you :)I like keeping things full of surprises :)

bella-sk8er: Thanks :)

CynicalSquid: Aww, thank you :)

The Dramatic Runner: LOL! Thanks :)

TDIGOFan96: Thank you :) I do think Baker's Dozen was one of my best :) I'll try an check out yours :)

Jane36: LOL! Poor, poor Harold. LOL! Thanks :)

CC IS LIKE SO AWESOME: Aww, hope your feeling well again soon :) LOL! We'll see :) Thank you :)

LOL!

10 reviews...10 reviews...10 REVIEWS! OMG! 103! LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL! OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!

We went past the target! OMG!

Next target is 150! BUT, I don't mind too much if we don't get there :)

OMG!

Thank you guys soooo much! To every single one of you! Getting a hundred means so much to me!

Thank you guys for reading, hope you guys review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	18. Drama

Chapter 17

Drama

Bex's P.O.V

"What's in the bag, Bex?" Mom asked. I was sitting in the passenger seat as she drove us to Bridgette's. I was clutching my once plain black backpack to my chest. I'd graffiti it with paint, glitter and sequins, making it my own unique backpack. Mom had shouted at me when I did it. She said I'd ruined a perfectly good bag, but it's grown on her. I can tell.

"Just some things in case I get bored." I told her, watching out the window as we sped past houses upon houses.

"Bex." My mother warned me.

"No prank stuff, just my script, a coloring book, my crayons and a DVD." I answered truthfully. I has my script so I could learn a few ore of my lines, the DVD to return and my book to color in. I loved coloring, but mom had banned me from using pencils because I stabbed one of the butlers in the leg. It was his own fault, he tried touching my Xbox. I was not having that!

Mom, after interrogating me some more about the contents of my bag, pulled up into Bridgette's driveway. She didn't have a big house like I did, but it wasn't quite average either. It looked as if it belonged in Malibu, but then again so did Bridgette and Geoff. Their house was amazing. It had four bedrooms, one with it's own bathroom, two more bathrooms, a kitchen, dining room, study, living room _and_ games room. Now I'm starting to sound like an estate agent.

As soon as Bridgette opened the front door she grabbed mom's arm and dragged her up the staircase.

"Geoff's just made some burger's, help yourself!" The blond called back to me. Once the two were out of site I made a quick dash for he living room so I could return the DVD. I placed it back in the cabinet where I found it.

"What you up to?" I turned to face the door with a gasp, Geoff was standing there, arms folded, eyebrow raised.

"I-I was just l-looking through your DVD's. Sorry, I should have asked." I looked down at the floor 'in shame'.

"It's alright, lil' dudette. I don't mind." I looked up to see a soft smile on his face. I smiled back and closed the cabinet. "Come on, I've just made some burgers." I followed Geoff into the kitchen where there was a stack of freshly made burgers. I instantly grabbed one and plastered it with ketchup. Geoff only laughed at me.

Courtney's P.O.V.

It felt like deja vu to me. I was sitting in an unfamiliar bathroom, staring down at a little pink plus sign. I honestly couldn't believe my eyes. Duncan was so careless when it came to using protection. But, I couldn't pin it all on him, it takes two to tango. The two of us were in that deep, again.

Bridgette pulled me into a tight hug, she'd promised to stay by me all the way. I felt so vulnerable at that point, like a little child myself. The only thing I could think about was how I was going to explain this to Bex. The past few weeks had been nothing but drama for her, this would hurt her badly. I couldn't put my little girl through that.

"What are you gonna do?" Bridgette asked, perching herself on the edge of the bathtub. I didn't look up from the floor, my mind was all over the place.

"I don't know." I admitted. Tears were starting to string together in my eyes. I didn't know what I was going to do.

"Well, the best thing to do is put on a brave face and go downstairs." I nodded my head. Bridgette always knew what I needed to do next.

The two of us walked downstairs once my tears had dried. Bex was sitting in the games room with Geoff, apparently kicking his butt at some game on the PS3. The two of them had empty plates beside the, covered in crumbs from the burgers. Ketchup plastered their mouths, but they either didn't notice or didn't care. I watched them from the doorway, Bex was having so much fun.

"If you want to go home and sort some things out, Bex can stay here tonight." Bridgette offered. It was the best offer ;d had all day.

"Thank you." I whispered in her ear, hugging her tightly. "Bex."

"Yeah." She replied, not looking away from the screen.

"Are you okay to stay with Bridgette and Geoff tonight?" I asked.

"NO, NO NO!" She yelled at the screen. "'Kay, mom." She answered. "But, if you just want some alone time with Duncan, you can tell me to get lost."

"Trust me, that's far from what I wanna do."

* * *

A/N: Yeah, most of you guessed it right. Duncan's got Courtney pregnant...again! Poor, poor Bex. She just know what's going on around her, does she? Totally clueless...LOL!

I might get another chapter up tonight...that might be morning or afternoon or maybe even nigh to you guys. To me it'll be night then :)

LOL! It's snowing again...UGH! I hope it doesn't snow on Xmas. A white Christmas, yeah, going out in the snow on Xmas, NO!

Thank you to:

The Dramatic Runner: Aww, thanks :)

hawkfire111: You got it ;) It's kwl, I understand not everyone has facebook :) Thank you :)

Punxysaur: LOL. Kwl! Thanks :)

.mUziEK.: You got it :) Thank you :)

The mental: I have so much in store for this story :) You'll just have to wait an see what's to come...XD Thanks :)

FlowerLove: Poor, poor Bex. Everything's her fault. LOL! Thank you :)

Izzy Nobody Understands: Aww! Thanks :) I try my best :) Hope you keep reading :)

SkorpionQueen012: You got it! :) Thank you :)

bella-sk8er: You got it :) LOL! Thanks :)

PenguinsRcute: LOL! I know, she is soo much like Duncan :) ;) YAY! I Rock! LOL! Thank you :)

Jane36: Just below the title :) Thanks :)

CC IS LIKE SO AWESOME:Okay, that is totally UNFAIR! You go back to skool in February! I go back in January. THE BEGINNING OF JANUARY, LIKE 5 DAYS INTO JANUARY! Thank you :)

12 reviews! I am super greatful! I love you guys soooo much! But, in a friendly way, not a creep way... BAH! I don't care I LOVE YOU!

LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	19. I had to get away

A/N: This is the second chapter today, so if you haven't already read the last chapter, it might help to read it first :)

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**I had to get away**

Courtney's P.O.V.

I got out of my car and made a straight dash for the door, but before I could open it, Duncan did.

"Oh, hey." He greeted. All I could manage was a smile in return. "Where's Bex?"

"Um..Bridge is gonna watch her for me." Without even looking up at Duncan's face, I knew a smirk had spread from one corner of his lips to the other.

"I was gonna offer to watch her over at my place, that way you could have some alone time. But, if Bridgette's got her...The next thing I knew his arms were around my waist and he was nibbling at the base of my neck. I tried to push him off me completely, but it didn't work.

"Alright, what's wrong?" He asked.

"PMS."

"TMI." He released me from his clutches and I half-smiled at the look of disgust on his face. "Ha, that was a smile." He said, pointing at my lips. I playfull pushed his finger away, before remembering what I was meant to be doing.

"Duncan, I just want to go to bed." I lied, moving past him in the doorway.

"If you want some comp-" I cut him off.

"I don't." I called back, as I ran up the stairs to my room, I dropped the pregnancy test out of my pocket. I froze on the spot.

"I got it." Duncan said, but I rushed back down a few steps so he wouldn't even see it. Picking it up, I pushed it back in my pocket. "What's that?" He asked, a puzzled look on his face.

"It's a-uh-drug that helps with PMS pain." I lied again. "Well, see you in the morning." I rushed off upstairs and into my room.

After I double checked the door was locked, I pulled out two large suitcases from under my bed. I placed them side-by-side and flew them both open.

"What am I doing?" I asked my self aloud. I shook my head free of that thought instantly. I had to do this. I pulled open all my closet doors and drawers, pulling out random pieces of clothes, folding them up and shoving them in the suitcases. I knew I had to get away.

Bex's P.O.V.

Bridgette and Geoff took me to work the next day. I wasn't in any of the scenes they were shooting, it was mainly Duncan and Heather, but I still had to go. When the three of us arrived at the studio I felt a little nauseous. I don't know why, but it felt bad. It was as if something was wrong, deadly wrong. I clutched onto Geoff's hand, since he was nearer to me.

"What's up, lil' dudette?" He asked, noticing how scared I was.

"Nothing." I lied. Geoff wasn't the sharpest tool in the box.

"Alright." He said, and the three of us continued into the studio.

"Geoff!" I heard DJ call to his old time pal. Geoff slipped his hand away from mine and ran off to be with DJ. I was about to grab hold of Bridgette's hand, but I saw my mother. As soon as I saw her I ran over and hugged her tightly. She patted my head, gently stroking my black hair.

"Bex, go into you're dressing room, I'll be there in a minute." She told me. I nodded my head and skipped off to my dressing room. When I arrived I saw two large suitcases, just like I had when mom had tried to pull me out of the movie before. A million thoughts came rushing into my mind. Was she taking me out the movie? Why was everything in he dressing room still in tact? Where were we going to go? Was Duncan coming with us? Did Bridgette know and keep it a secret from me? I felt so dizzy, my entire world was spinning.

Courtney's P.O.V.

After Bex left for her dressing room I hugged Bridgette as tightly as Bex had hugged me. I felt tears stinging in my eyes.

"Bridge, I'm leaving." I choked.

"What?" I could see the moment was getting to her too. I nodded my head to confirm what I had said was true. "Why?"

"I can't stay here. I'm pregnant with his baby again! I have to leave, Bridge." I told her.

"I understand." She stroked my hair, reassuring me everything ws going to be okay. "Just promise me you won't keep running away every time something like this happens."

"I promise." I gave her one last hug and ran off after Bex.

I walked in as casual as ever, having wiped my eyes before entering. Bex was sitting on the sofa, head between her legs.

"Bex?" I walked over to her and knelt on the floor, putting my hand on her back.

"My head hurt and I can't see properly." That usually happened when she was upset and thinking a lot. I pulled her onto my lap and slowly rocked back and fore.

"Its alright. Me and you are gonna go away for a while." I told her in simple terms. "Like a holiday."

"Why?"

"Because...I'll tell you when we're on our way there." I explained. We were going to go stay with my cousins in Canada. They were the only family I had other than Bex herself.

I helped my daughter to her feet and fetched her her jacket. I then helped her put it on, when she had these funny turns she was really ill and couldn't think straight for a few hours.

"Mom, are we going because of the baby?" I froze.

"How do you know about the baby, Bex?" I asked.

"I heard you and Bridgette talking on the phone last night." I nodded my head, tears welling in my eyes.

"Yeah, now, we gotta get moving." I quickly buttoned p her coat and grabbed her hand, pulling her to the door where the suitcases were. I was planning on escaping out the back whilst Duncan was filming.

I took one suitcase and Bex took the other. We rushed down the abandoned corridor, everyone was on set or around there, to the car park where I already had a cab waiting. The driver pulled open the trunk of the car and popped our bags in. I climbed into the back seat with Bex snuggling up to my legs.

"Where to, Miss?"

"Airport, please."

* * *

A/N: HOLY SHIT! I DID SOO NOT SEE THAT COMING! Jks, I did ;)

LOL!

I hope it was totally unexpected. That was what I was going for :)

Thank you to:

Punxysaur: LMAO! That just added so much humor to my day. Thanks :)

hawkfire111:Me too. It's totally unfair we go back in January! LOL! Thank you :)

PenguinsRcute: Was this as predictable as the last chapter? LOL! I hope not :) Thanks :)

The mental: I haven't even thought that far ahead... Thank you :)

FlowerLove: LOL! Thanks :)

Nobody Understands: Aww, thank you :) That just makes me want to keep writing this story so much more!

SkorpianQueen012: LOL! I always think of Bex as a bit of a brat ;) Thanks :)

KrIs Is A tDi FaNaTiC: YAY! My story rocks! Thank you :)

8...I don't mind, I did only upload this, not even, twelve hours ago. 8 isn't bad :)

Also, The mental asked if it's gonna be a boy or a girl..I don't know Any suggestions and names are well appriciated :) Thanks :)

Thanks to all of you :)

Please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	20. Go after her

**Chapter 19**

**Go after her**

Bridgette's P.O.V.

It took me twenty minutes after Courtney left for me to realize what had just happened. Courtney had just upped and left because of Duncan. What was she doing? Why hadn't I stopped her? She had to stop running away from her problems in life.

I dropped the cup of coffee I was holding and started to run down to the set where Duncan was filming.

"DUNCAN!" I yelled, as I skidded past the camera, grabbing hold of one of the prop chairs to steady myself.

"CUT!" DJ shouted. "Bridge, we're kind of filming here."

"This is more important!" I told him, before turning back to a confused Duncan.

"Shes gone!" I cried. "Courtney left with Bex!"

"Bridge, slow down, who's gone with Bex?" Tears were starting to form in my eyes. Duncan helped me onto a chair, so I could explain to him clearly what had happened.

"Courtney, she took Bex and left!" My breathing was starting to turned raspy as I told Duncan what had happened. "Courtney's pregnant and she thought you wouldn't want the baby, so she took Bex and left."

"What!" Duncan screamed. "Where's she gone?"

"I don't know, but I let her go, it's all my fault, I should have stopped her." Unexpectedly, Duncan pulled me into a hug, patting my back he whispered, "It's not your fault."

"It is." I cried into his shirt.

"No, it's not. It's my fault, all of this is my fault."

"You need to go after her." I told him, breaking away from the hug and wiping my eyes. I saw Duncan quickly nod his head before he ran off outside.

Duncan's P.O.V.

Millions of different thoughts were racing around in my mind as I ran from the set to the road outside. Lucky for me there was a cab parked outside and it was just waiting for business. I jumped in the back and the driver turned to face me.

"Hey, your Duncan Evers!"

"Great observation skills!" I snapped at him, but I don't think he realized.

"Whadda day for business, first Rebecca Evers then Duncan Evers. Wow." The driver smirked to himself. "So, where ya heading?"

"What did you say?"

"Where ya heading?"

"No, before that! Rebecca Evers was here?"

"Yeah, yeah, her and that sexy agent of hers."

"Where did they go?"

"They wanted me to take them to the airport-"

"To the airport! And step on it!" The idiotic driver didn't question me, he just buckled up and sped off to the airport. Luckily it wasn't too far away. I hoped I wasn't too late. If their flight had already gone I was fucked. I couldn't wait another 10 years for Courtney to show up in my life again.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, I know it's mega short. But, was it worth it? I think so :)

LOL!

Thanks to:

Nobody Understands: LOL! Thanks :) I like the names you picked out :)

The Dramatic Runner: Apparently not. Thank you :)

MusicBunny4595.7: LOL! I have loads of torture :) Thanks

bella-sk8er: Aww, that's my best friends name, Skye :) Yeah, Court needs to learn that running away doesn't alway work :) Thank you :)

WeRWhoWeR: Lol! I was actually thinking about that :) Thanks :)

The mental: Thank you :)

I don't mind, only six reviews :)

Thanks for reading, please review

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	21. He really did Care

**Chapter 20**

**He really did care**

Duncan's P.O.V.

The cab driver dropped me off outside the airport. I gave him the money and sped off inside the building, not even waiting for change. As I ran inside I was attacked by the flash of the cameras, but luckily for me the security men were backing them outside.

I managed to have a quick sweep of the floor, but no Courtney or Bex in sight. I then hit me, I had no idea where she was going. My only hope was to wonder around aimlessly till I found them. That plan was a sure fail. The building was massive. At least ten times the size of my house. And that was classed as a mini-mansion.

I began to run over the first floor. Everywhere I looked there was no sign of either of them. I just wanted my girls back so badly. Now I've had them,I can't let them go. It would only hurt all of us so much. I had to find them.

As I made my way up to the second floor I was caught up in a mad rush for check-in. Everyone was pushing and shoving and I was piggy in the middle. I tried to push my way out of the crowd, but that didn't work. It was as if they didn't even notice I was there. In the end they shoved me out of the crowd and onto my ass. I groaned in pain as I came in contact with the cold, tile floor. That hurt. Badly.

I stood up and dusted myself off. But, that was the best thing ever. As I looked up a little girl caught my eye. She had long black hair and was wearing the same clothes I had last seen Bex in. There was no doubt it was here. But, she was on the floor below. And Courtney was no where to be seen.

Nothing could stop me now. I started running back down the stairs and over to where I'd seen Bex to. But, I got stopped by security.

"Excuse me, sir." The man said. "There's no running in the airport."

"Sorry, but I'm in a mad rush to catch my girlfriend before she boards a plane." I explained.

"That's no excuse." He told me, I gave him a swift nod of my head, still eying up Bex over his shoulder. "Go on then." He half-screamed, moving out the way for me to go past. I couldn't risk running again, so I speed walked my way over.

The closer I got, the wider my smile became. As soon as I reached Bex, I scoped her up in my arms and spun her around. She obviously didn't know it was me because she screamed her head off. My first reaction was cover her mouth my sweaty palm. She opened her eyes and they met mine. I stared deep into her icy-blue eyes. They were the exact same color as mine.

"Duncan!" She cried, wrapping her arms around my neck. I hugged her close before placing her back on the floor.

"Where's your mother?" I asked, placing my hand inside my pocket and squeezing the box for good luck.

"In the bathroom." She told me. "What are you doing here?" I could see the happiness and excitement bubbling up inside of her.

"You don't think I was going to let you go without at least a goodbye, do you?" I meant it as a joke, but I think she thought I was serious. How can I tell? Her face scrunched up and her hand came out. She slapped me hard across the cheek and jaw. "OWW!" I yelled out in pain. She may have been ten, but she had a dangerous side. "What was that for?" I asked, rubbing my sore face. But, before Bex could answer me, someone else joined in our conversation.

"Duncan? What are you doing here?" I looked into Courtney's face and smiled.

"Courtney!" I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her body tight to mine. She reacted by pushing me off her.

"Answer my question, Duncan." She said quietly. I could see she had been crying. That made want to do what I was about to even more.

Bex's P.O.V.

"Mom!" I whined. I was back in my right mind and wasn't happy about it. Mom had decided to drag me to the airport so she could take us to her cousins who live in Canada. Canada! I hadn't even finished filming the movie. That was the best movie ever and she was all for it in the beginning too. It was all my fault. Why did I ruin everything?

"Bex, hush up!" She barked at me. She was staring up at the flights board, again. She must have checked that thing every five minutes. Even I knew our flight hadn't be canceled or delayed or anything like that. It was going to go on time. However, I don't think mom knew that.

I slumped down in the chair I was sitting on. It was really uncomfortable. I was bored out of my mind and mom wasn't giving me any attention. That's what I hate the most. No one payed me any attention anymore. They had when I was filming, but that was it. No one wanted to talk to me, the stupid ten-year-old who wouldn't understand. But I would understand if they just gave me a chance to listen.

"Beck, I'm gonna go used the ladies room. Can I trust you to watch the suitcases for to minutes?" Mom asked. I looked up and she was pointing to a door not that far away that had a picture that lady with the funny shaped dress on.

"When I get back we'll go through check in." I nodded my head and she scurried off to use the toilet. Alone and bored. What a combination. I decided to start playing a game by myself. I watched all the passers by and guessed what their names were.

"He's a Steve. You can see it in his eyes." I told myself.

"She's a...Monica? No. A Selena." People sitting on the seats by me started giving me funny looks. What did they know?

"Oooh he's definitely a Leo, and a cute one at that." I said, eying up blond guy not to far away from where I was sitting. But, then he went through the gateway and was gone from my life. Dang it!

My game went on for ages. I really don't know what mom was doing in the bathroom. Maybe she fell in? I was lost in my train of thought and didn't even realize who was approaching me. Before I knew it I had been lifted off my feet and was being squished super hard. I screamed my head off before they guy out his hand over my mouth to shut me up.

"Becky, it' me!" He said. I opened my eyes and found myself staring into the icy-blue ones I wanted to be looking at. "Duncan!" I yelped, tightening my arms around his neck. He'd come after us. He really did care for me and, maybe, mom.

"Where's your mother?" Duncan asked, placing me back on the floor.

"In the bathroom." I told him. "What are you doing here?" I was over the moon excited. If anyone could talk mom out of leaving, it was Duncan. He just had that way about him that made mom look like she was made of jelly and needed Duncan to help hold her up.

"You don't think I was going to let you go without at least a goodbye, do you?" My heart sank. He only wanted to say goodbye. At that moment a rage inside me build up and I lashed out because of it. I slapped Duncan right across the face. "OWW!" He exclaimed. "What was that for?" I never got to answer his question because mom showed up.

"Duncan? What are you doing here?" I could see the edges of her eyes were slightly red. She'd been crying and tried to cover it up with make-up. So I guess she hadn't fallen in after all.

"Courtney." Duncan wrapped his arms around mm and hugged her tightly. She only pushed him away.

"Answer my question, Duncan?" She whispered, her voice was hoarse from all the crying. Duncan didn't answer her question. Instead, he got down on one knee and pulled a little black box out from his pocket. I heard a faint gasp escape mom's lips as she realized was was going on.

"Courtney Isabella Garcia. I love you. I have loved you since the first day we met. I don't want you to leave my life anymore. I want to always be there for you, for Bex and for our new little baby. So, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Moms eyes had teared over. She couldn't speak properly, so she gave an enthusiastic nod instead. Duncan jumped to his feet, picked mom up and spun her around. Everyone who had see was clapping for he two of them. And me? I was jumping up and down, dancing the music in my head. We were finally going to be a family.

* * *

A/N: Awww! What a happy ending!

I hope this extra long chapter makes up for the extra short previous one :)

Thank you to:

Nobody Understands: Thanks :)

CynicalSquid: LOL! Thank you. I try to make it as good as I can :)

Notiefan27: Thanks :) Hope this chapter surprised you :)

MusicBunny4595.7: Yeah, last chapter was pretty crappy. Thank you :)

The mental: YAY! He got there :)Thanks :)

The Dramatic Runner: Lol! I do try to keep you on your toes :) Thank you :)

heartandstar101: Sorry. I didn't get a review off you :( Otherwise I would have out you on the list :) LOL! Where does Barney come into this? LOL! I don't think I ever watched Barney as a kid either...I think that's because my brother was scared of him. LOL!

I don't really get the movie either. And I made it up! LOL! I think it's something like Heather and Duncan were in love in high school, but then Courtney came along. Duncan and Courtney got married and had a kid. Heather was jealous so she kidnapped Bex so Duncan would have to come rescue her...EH, it's a crap plot line ;)

In the first chapter I asked people to send in names for her and I thought the best was Bex, short for Rebecca :)

Bad day for Bridge, losing her coffee, running and telling Duncan his girl's have ran away...Poor, poor Bridgette...LOL!

Where did you get their real names from? I've never heard them before. I always make up some random names.

Aww, thanks for faving and subbing and alerting and whatever else you can do on fanfic. LOL! :)

bella-sk8er: LOL! I told Skye you like her name and the only thing she could reply was 'Since when do you have online friends? Oh well, tell her I said thankies anyway' LOL. So, Skye said Thankies :) Thank you :)

CC IS LIKE SO AWESOME: I guess that makes sense. I get six weeks off in July-September :) Thanks :) And thanks for the names. I quite like them :)

Little Miss Doom-and-Gloom: Courtney wasn't really thinking of Bex. She just wanted to escape...Poor, poor Bex... Thank you :)

Jane36: LOL! Thanks :)

Wow! That was a lot of writing for 11 reviews...11 REVIEWS! OMG! I love you guys! Four more and we reach 150! Whoop! Whoop!

LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	22. A genuine Smile

**Chapter 21**

**A genuine smile**

Courtney's P.O.V.

I woke up to an unusual heat source lying next to me. I didn't question it, just snuggled up closer. Until the heat source moved wrapped it's legs around mine. I opened my eyes and saw Duncan's peacefully sleeping face staring back at me. I smiled. Waking up next to Duncan was what I wanted to do every morning. And I could. I recalled the previous days events in my head. I was engaged. Engaged to the most wonderful man on the planet. A deep sigh escaped my lips. My life was perfect at last.

I peered down at my left hand. There, gleaming on my ring finger, was a white gold band. It had three diamonds; Two small ones encrusted either side of a larger one, that was slightly popping out of the ring. It was my ideal engagement ring.

"Like it?" I looked up at Duncan's smirking face and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"I love it." I told him. He then crashed his lips on top of mine, but before we could even get further than that there was a knock a the door. "Come in." I called, pushing Duncan off of me.

Bex came wondering into the room, her hands covering her eyes.

"Are you two decent?" She asked, I laughed. But, she was right, we weren't 'decent'.

"No." Duncan told her, slinging his legs over the side of the bed and pulling his boxers on. I watched Bex as she gave a shudder at the thought.

"Well, would you hurry up? In case you forgot, we have filming to do." She then turned on her heel and walked out the door, peeking her head back around and saying, "Shower first." Then slammed the door shut behind her.

* * *

When the three of us arrived at the studio all eyes were on us. Duncan managed to ignore everyone, Bex was soaking up all the attention and I must have been blushing like mad. I guess everyone knew the news about what had happened.

I made way into the costume department with Bex and the woman working there, Jenny, handed over my dress. It was plain black silk that reached down to the floor. I eyed it up a bit at first, but then went into the changing room to put it on. I pulled off my jeans and t-shirt and went to slide the dress on, but my reflection in the mirror caught my eye.

"Janine, go get Duncan for me, please." I asked.

"Okay." She scurried out the room as I kept eying up my reflection. It was weird. Not my reflection, but the newly formed baby bump that was bulging from my stomach.

A few minutes Later Duncan pulled open the door and locked it behind him.

"Wow, looking hot, Court." He teased, wrapping his arms around me. I then realized what he meant. I was in my underwear. I pushed his arms away from me.

"Duncan, this is serious." I growled, pointing down to my baby bump. I watched Duncan's face as his eyes trailed down my body to my stomach and a smirk grew on his lips. His eyes then reconnected with mine and I saw it wasn't a smirk, it was a smile. A genuine smile.

The dress just about fit me. I was definitely going to have to ask Janine to expand the waist band on the est of the dresses I had to wear. That way the baby bump wouldn't show through them. Lucky for me it didn't show too much through the black dress I was wearing for that day.I found it weird that I was only two months gone but a little bump was already starting to form. I hadn't started showing till I was almost five months with Bex. But I guess every pregnancy is different.

Duncan's P.O.V.

"So, when the baby arrives, can I name it?" Bex asked me

"Um, ask your mother about that." I answered, unsure of how to tell her no.

"Oh, come on. I could think of amazing names for the baby!" She whined.

"Like what?" I challenged.

"Well, if it's a girl I'd name it something pretty, if it's a boy...Disown it." She then skipped off set and over to DJ, leaving me thinking about the baby. Courtney had just started showing. I wasn't an expert on babies or pregnant women, but I'm pretty sure they shouldn't start showing that early.

I saw Courtney sitting by herself, reading her script. I started to make my over to her, wondering if she was thinking about the baby like I was.

"So, thought of any baby names?" I asked, sitting in an empty chair beside her.

"Duncan, we have another 7 months to think of names." She said, giggling to herself.

"So, your supposed to be the organized one, doing things like this as soon as you find out. Plus, you'd better think of some names before Bex does." I joked.

"Good idea."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for going a bit rambily at the end. I thought of something to write, then forgot what I was gonna put...

And, yes, you can start showing as soon as 5 weeks. Just saying in case someone wants to tell me I'm wrong about that :)

Thanks you to:

The Dramatic Runner: LOL! Thanks :)

hawkfire111: OMG! Sooo sorry! I forgot to add you in last time! *Slaps self* IDIOT! LOL! Thank you :)

Nobody Understands: LOL! Ha ha! I was listening to bowling for soup High school never ends all night and was still listening to it as I was reading the reviews XD! Thanks :)

.mUziEK.: LMAO! I can just imagine that! lol! Thank you :)

The mental: I know! Super sweet! Thanks :)

heartandstar101:

Review 1: Totally confused, but, yet, I understand...XD! OMG! My sister's 8 and she knows all the bad words (Mainly learnt them from my brother). I never underestimate what power she holds ;) Ha ha. I have a lazy ass, too. BUT I have wayyy to much free time, so it's spend it writing or lying in bed listening to music all day...And now...I don't take a lot of time on each chapter, I spend about an hour on each one...I don't even re-read it or re-write it...LOL! Liker I said, I have a lot of free time so I like responding personally :) But, seriously, it takes me another hour just to write back to you. LOL! JKS! LMAO! Now I think about it, if my brother was scared I should have kept Barney on reruns ;) Actually, having them all going to watch the movie wasn't on my idea list, but I'll have to add it. Thank you :) (PS. Don't worry about not reviewing maids world. It was just some little crappy thing I came up with to pass time. LOL. And I will add that idea to my story list :) )

Review 2: Wow! That sound epic! LOL! You're friend sounds awesome! Thanks :)

Review 3: LMAO! Yeah, I'll find a way to add all that in! Um...I'll see how much I can be bothered to write about getting ready for the wedding, but it'll be good...hopefully ;) Thank you :)

bella-sk8er: LMAO! Thanks :)

icarlyfanatic101: I KNOW! Thank you :)

Destanaa: Aww! Thank you so much! :)

Holly M: XD! Thanks :) I try my best :)

PK: I'm not finished with this story yet :) But, presumably yeah, there will be an Epilogue :) Thank you :)

WOW! I had 13 reviews! Thank you guys sooo much! :) I now have 159! YAY! I am super happy! I was planning on finishing the story last chapter, but I decided to continue it for you! Because you guys are AWESOME!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	23. It's all Over

**Chapter 22**

**It was over**

~Three Months Later~

Bex's P.O.V.

It was over. After months of preparing and filming, it was over. And I couldn't have been more disappointed. I had so much fun filming the movie. I'd made so many new friends, and found my dad, and got him as a future step-dad, and found out I'm having younger siblings! Wow. I'd accomplished a lot in a small space of time.

Oh, yeah. Younger _siblings. _Plural. A in two. Mom's having twins. One boy, one girl. When we discovered that I could have screamed my head off. One was bad enough. When the babies come all the attention will be on them. I'm still a child. I need attention to feed off. I need to be in the middle of everything. But those stupid babies will ruin it all. Now there's one for mom and one for Duncan. Leaving no spare time off either of them for me.

**~Flashback~**

The three of us were sitting in the waiting room at the hospital. It smelled like a dentist. I hate the dentist. He always pokes and prods your mouth. I guess a doctor is kinda the same, he pokes and prods your body, though.

Mom was reading one of those mother and baby magazines they leave out for the depressed. I hate waiting in the hospital for anything. It's creepy. There's a load of strange noises and strange smells and strange people to look at. It's all so strange. I hate it. I didn't even see the point of me going. It was moms first appointment. Mom and Duncan wanted to know why mom had started showing so early, why she was as big as she was and if they were having a boy or a girl.

"Courtney Garcia?" The three of us looked up at the same time. There was a young nurse standing there with a clip board, checking over the paper that was attached to it. Mom slowly rose from her seat, with Duncan carefully holding out his arms. She just waved them away. I laughed at Duncan's pathetic attempt to hello mom, again. She ever accepted help from him.

"It's just hormones." He insisted.

"Yeah, hormones." I replied, trailing after mom.

When I arrived in the room, mom was already lying on the bed thing and talking to the doctor who was sitting behind a white screen thing.

"And how far along are you?" I heard the nurse ask.

"Fourteen weeks." Mom told her. I could see the doctors face turn a funny way. She, too, found it weird that mom was bigger than she should have been.

I took a seat beside mom on one of the plastic hairs. Duncan sat in the one beside me. I could see mom taking hold of his hand out of the corner of my eye.

"So, do you reckon it's a sumo wrestler baby?" I asked. "'Cause that's my idea of why mom's so big."The doctor laughed at me.

"Well, why don't we take a look." Mom lifted up her top and the doctor put some funny looking goo on her bulging stomach. It looked like that stuff that's inside alien eggs. Mom shivered under the coldness of the goo.

I was almost too busy looking at the screen to see if I could spot the fat baby to hear Duncan say, "I'm scared." Almost. I knew he was scared if in case there was something wrong with the baby, but he's supposed to be a man! Men aren't supposed to admit to being scared. Men are much wimps.

The doctor was smiling at the screen. I couldn't tell why, it was all so blury to me.

"What ae you smiling at?"I asked. I guess it did come out a bit rudley.

"Bex!" My mother snapped.

"Sorry." I apologized half-heartily. The blurriness of the screen was mesmorizing.

"Well, I think I know why you're so big." The doctor said. I moved closer to the screen so I could get a better view. "Look, there's two stes of legs and two sets of arms and two heads."

"OH MY GOD! It's not a sumo wrestler, it's a mutent!" I cried. The doctor laughed at me some more.

"Congrats." She said, turning to mom and Duncan. "You're expecting twins." A massive smile spread from one ear to the other on moms face. Duncan, on the other hand, looked like he was going to faint. I silently laughed at him. His face was blank and staring at the screen.

"Would you like to now the sexes?" The doctor asked.

"Duncan?" Mom turned to her weirdo finacee. She wanted to know, but wasn't sure if Duncan did. Lucky for her, he nodded is head. "Yes, please."

"One girl, one boy." The doctor smiled.

"Noo!" I screamed, slamming my head on the bed beside mom's legs. I felt someone patting my head, I guessed it was mom, but when I looked up it was Duncan. He was smirking at me, with evil written in his eyes.

**~Flashback Over~**

And, do you want to know what the wort part is? They won't let me name either of them. I mean, come on, Devil child is perfect for my baby brother.

Anyway, I have at least one thing to look forward to, now. The premiere of 'Destiny'. Mom didn't want to let me go, but Duncan insisted on taking me. Mom didn't want to go. She said she looked fat and no dress was going to change that. I wasn't gonna be the one to tell her it was true.

* * *

A/N: LMAO! I think Bex is just one of those people you've just gotta love no matter what. LOL!

I need a few more baby names :) Mainly boys, but girls will help, too :)

I'm wishing you all a Merry Christmas for tomorrow. I hope you all have an amazing day wih family and friends :)

I may or may not get an update for this particular story tomorrow, BUT I do have a one shot to upload for Christmas. Warning you now, it's slightly upsetting, though.

A special Thanks going out to:

Punxysaur: LOL! That sounds like Bex ;) Thank you :) Merry Christmas :)

Nobody Understands: LOL! Thanks :) Merry Christmas :)

icarlyfanatic101: Thank you :) Merry Christmas :)

MusicBunny4595.7: LOL! Thanks :) Merry Christmas :)

bella-sk8er: LOL! It always happens to me ;)Thank you :) Merry Christmas :)

livefreely9: Got it in one :) Thanks :) Merry Christmas :)

Destanaa: First off, Not carzy...Much...XD Second, THANK YOU SOO MUCH! Thirdly, LOL! I used to have so many stories going at the same time, but then I decided to delete haf of them and just stick to the ones I'd finish :) Merry Christmas :)

SkorpionQueen012: LOL! Thanks ;) Merry Christmas :)

hawkfire111: Thank you :) Baby names are appriciated :) Merry Christmas :)

The Dramatic Runner: Thanks :) Merry Christmas :)

Jane36: ;) Thank you :) Merry Christmas :)

PenguinsRcute: LMAO! Aww, thanks :) Merry Christmas :)

Oh yeah, 12 reviews! :) :) :) I am so happy :)

And if I haven't said it enough times yet, Merry Christmas :)

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	24. An Actual Hug

**Chapter 23**

**An Actual Hug**

Bex's P.O.V.

Eleven-years-old. I was eleven-years-old at last. Being eleven meant you had more power than when you were ten. You could be trusted me. I could trusted more.

For and elevnth birthday treat, Duncan took me shopping. Shopping? Duncan? I know. But, it was mom's idea. She wanted to go baby shopping with Bridgette that day. Obviously the babies were already more important than me. So, Duncan got to take me shopping for a new outfit for the premiere of 'Destiny'. He was gonna pay for it, too.

At the mall Duncan took me straight to this really, really, really expensive shop. It was super fancy and posh. I could instantly tell it was where all the snobby rich people came to shop for their casual clothes. I, on the hand, needed a dress for a simple world-wide premiere.

"Monsieur Duncan." I woman's voice called out. The old woman from behind the desk had spotted us and was making our way towards us. She waddling some sort of penguin walk. I had to hide my laughter with my hand. "My, my, you do not need another tuxedo, no?" He accent was proper French.

"No, no." Duncan pulled me forwrad and rested his hands on my shoulders. "My little girl needs a dress."

"Your little girl?" The woman seemed shocked. "La fin du monde est proche. Duncan Evers has a little girl." I didn't know what she said, but I don't think I want to know.

"Very funny, mon chere." The only thing I could think of was, 'Since when does Duncan speak French?'

"Come along little girl." I didn't like this woman. She was old and had an ugly face that was plastered in make-up. I mean, not even Heather wore that much on her face.

Duncan gave me a push forward and I reluctantly followed the woman to the back of the store. Everything was so elegant looking. UGH! I was gonna be made into a barbie doll, I could just see it coming.

"Sit, I'll be right back." I took a seat on a stool and I could see Duncan trying on different pairs of sunglasses in front on the mirror. "Here!" The woman thrust about ten black dresses into my arms and gave me a shove into the changing room.

I took a look through all of them. Ew. All of the dresses were black with sparkles or glitter or sequins and all I wanted to do was burn them.

"Hurry up little girl." I heard the woman say.

"Excuse me, miss." I said, trying to be nice. "I don't like these dresses, or any dresses for that matter." I poked my head around the curtain and the oldie looked like she was going burst.

"Little girl, the only clothes in this shop that are not dresses are the men's suits. So, I suggest you hush up and try on the dresses I have given you!" Then I was ready to burst. I slapped my self across the cheek and screamed out in pain.

"DADDY!" I cried, running to Duncan. I jumped inot his armas and he scooped me up onto his hip.

"Beck, what's wrong?" He asked.

"That lady hit me." I sniffled. My acting skills were just too good to tell they were fake. "I told her I didn't like the dress and she hit me."

"I did no such thing!" The woman yelled out, stomping her way over to me and Duncan. "I would never hit a child." Lucky for me my cheek was starting to burn red by then.

"Yeah, it looks like it." Duncan spat at her. He dropped me on the floor and led me out of the store. I turned around and stuck my tongue out at her, making sure Duncan didn't see me doing it. I loved getting my own way.

* * *

I told Duncan I didn't want to wear a dress and he understood. He told me I only had to tell him and we would have gone and gotten me some rocking clothes instead of a dress that made me wanna puke.

So, Duncan took me to this awesome shop. Yet again, an expensive one. He was all for flaunting his cash about. He bought me a wickedly cool white t-shirt that was covered in multi-colored stars. I got a jean jacket and a bunch of pins to attach to it. Duncan then bought me a pair of plain black skinny jeans, even though I told him a had about three pair already, he said he wanted to spoil me for my birthday. It was to make up for all the birthdays he'd missed out on. And, hey, I wasn't complaining. To finish off my outfit he got me custom made high-tops. They were rainbow ones to match my starry t-shirt.

Then, for an extra special treat, Duncan took me to this guy. I never realized how pervy that sounded until I said it aloud. Anyway, this guy specializes getting DVD's, CD's and games before they release in the shop. So, Duncan, knowing how much I loved my PS3 and Xbox, got me the new Call of Duty. It had only just been through testing that day. I was amazed. It wasn't gonna be on shelves for another six months!

I gave Duncan a hug. An actual hug. It was the first real hug I'd given him. He was a shocked as I was. All I could do was thank him over and over again.

Just before we got back to car, mom called us. She needed the two of us to go to the walmart to pick her up some medication stuff the doctor told her was good for the pain she was having.

I hated going to walmart. Well, shopping in general was, and still is, super boring. I've always hated it. I'm not a normal girl, I get it.

So, Duncan and I drove over to walmart. He sped off towards the isle where all the medication and junk was. I walked around a bit, trying to decided how to have fun.

I was having a hard time thinking of a prank because I could see no people around. In the end I decided to give up and go find Duncan. When I found him he was in a little pharmacy section of the store, trying to remember what mom had asked him for. Lucky for me there was a young couple also in that isle. I instantly knew how to have some fun.

The guy, who only looked about eighteen, was pushing a shopping cart around, looking as bored as me. His girlfriend was searching the shelves for something. I pretended to be looking at whatever was in front of me, but I was waiting for the boy to push the cart close enough.

The plan worked well for me because the girl even called her boyfriend over to her, leaving the cart unattended. I quickly brushed the whole shelf of condoms into the cart and walked over to Duncan. He had finally remembered what mom had asked for. As we were walking out the door I could hear the girl screaming, "AND DID YOU FUCKING THINK WE WERE GOING TO BE DOING TONIGHT?"

"Babe-"

"NO!" I looked over my shoulder to see the girl storming her way towards the exit and her boyfriend trailing after her, apologizing. The only thing I could do was laugh. Man, it felt good to prank people.

* * *

A/N: YAY! Update! Sorry for not updating yesterday, but it was Christmas and I did write two one-shots that I think you should check out.

So, I hope you all had a good day :) I did :) I got a new laptop! That means I can type faster than before nd might be able to update even faster! YAY!

LOL! :)

Thank you to:

PenguinsRcute: He he :) Thanks :) I love the names :)

hawkfire111: Ha ha :) Thank you :) I love the names :)

Punxysaur: I love the names :) Thanks :)

bella-sk8er: lol :) Bex is just so lovable :) I love the names :) Thank you :)

Nobody Understands: lmao! For Xmas my mom bought me a pillow you plug your iPod/ Phone/ Radio/ Laptop into and it plays the music through a speaker in the pillow! So, no more waking up with awkward wires all over the place for me XD Thanks :) I love the names :)

MusicBunny4595.7: I love the names :) Thank you :)

The mental: Thanks :)

sweetelisabeth: I love the names :) Thank you :)

heartandstar101: lol! A few people mentioned twins and I couldn't decided over a boy and a girl, so I decided to have both :)...What idea was I gonna use? Sorry, my memory is terrible :/ Consider the story off the list. I hadn't even thought about it :) ha ha :) Thanks :)

The Dramatic Runner: Thank you :)

WeRWhoWeR: I love the names :) Thanks :)

SkorpionQueen012: XP! Thank you :)

Little Miss Doom-and-Gloom: Love the names :) Thanks :)

Jane36: Is Garcia Mexican? I always thought of it as Spanish...XD Thank you :)

.mUziEK.: Loving the names :) Thanks :)

CC IS LIKE SO AWESOME: Not yet. After reading the review I thought of a place I could add in Ezekiel...maybe...XD Thank you :)

Also thank you to hawkfire111, Nobody Understands and CC IS LIKE SO AWESOME for reviewig It's a Maids World. Glad you liked that :)

And PenguinsRcute and hawkfire111 for reviewing Christmases when you were mine :) Glad you liked it :)

And thank you to heartandstar101 for reviewing Courtney's Christmas Present. I'll try my best not to finish the story by then...I'll try :) Glad you liked it :)

And thank you to CC IS LIKE SO AWESOME for reviewing Haunted and Player Del Losers. Glad you liked them :)

Um...I think I'm good for the shoutouts for now ;) ha ha XP!

Thanks for reading, please review

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	25. Grown Up

**Chapter 24**

**Grown Up**

Duncan's P.O.V.

I felt myself gag a bit as Courtney did up my tie. I wrapped one of my arms around her boyd, whilst I rested my other hand on the ever growing baby bump. A small movement hit my hand as I rested my palm flat. That was my girl, she always kicked when I placed my hand on Courtney's stomach. It was as if she knew it was me each time.

"Quit teasing her." Courtney giggled as I poked her stomach and my baby girl kicked again. She was five months gone and was quite big. I gave my beautiful fiancee a kiss on the lips before walking away and checking myself out in the mirror. I was wearing a white shirt, with the top buttons undone and a black tie, that I'd loosened, so it dangled around my neck more. I'd slid on an old pair of faded skinnys and my trademark red chucks. I was fairly decent for a premiere.

"This should be fun." I joked, running my hand through my mohawk. Courtney wasn't coming with us, so I was in charge of Bex. She was a handful. She doesn't even know that I saw her push the shelf of condoms into the couples trolly, or that the hand mark on her face was child sized (and that lady had pretty big hands). She thinks it's harmless fun, but one day something bad might just happen from her pranks.

"Eww, child in the room." Bex exclaimed, scrunching her face up in disgust. I had Courtney locked in an embrace with our mouth attatched and my hand sliding over her ass.

"You ready to go, darling?" Courtney asked, pushing me dow onto the bed and walking towards our daughter.

"Yeah." Bex replied. She was wearing the outfit the two of us had picked out a few days prior to the premiere. Bex looked amazing in it. Watching her, she looked so grown up. It made me realize how much of her life I'd missed out on. I didn't want that to happen with my two new babies. I wanted to be there for them. For all my family.

Courtney and I decided we weren't gonna get married straight away, we'd wait a few years, that way our youngest two would be old enough to be there without too much hassle. Maybe even Bex would have matured by then. Maybe.

"Duncan!" Bex's voice rang through the house. "There's a limo outside for us."

"Okay." I called back, grabbing my wallet from the table and jogging to the front door. Bex was leaning against the doorframe, eying up the limo. She hadn't been treated like a superstar before, but she deserved it after all the hardwork she'd put into the movie.

"Wow." She whispered, climbing into the back seat. "THIS. IS. AWESOME!" I laughed at her. Courtney gave me one last hug before I climbed in after our daughter. We were in for a long night ahead of us.

A/N: Sorry it's a bit short. I'm really tired today and can't be asked to write much. Plus, I want to try and get an update for The Going's On 2:Real Life up today, too.

lol

Hope you liked it.

Thanks to:

Desire at gunpoint: LOL. I know she has ;) I haven't read a story with this kinda plot before, but sorry if it has been used :) Thanks :)

PenguinsRcute: Lol. Me either. Thank you :)

Nobody Understands: Wicked! lmao! That's what me and my sister do when we go out to shops ;) Thanks :)

heartandstar101: LOL! She is a lot like Duncan (and you ;D). Ha ha. Your reviews always make me laugh :) Sorry for the mistakes. I am really bad at checking over what I've written. I like to make it sound as if she's telling it to us like a story, sort of. Ha ha. Don't worry, we'll see what Bex thinks ofall the closeness of Duncan and Heather in the movie ;) OH NO! I could never have DxH in the middle of an awesome DxC story! That would be so wrong! :) Um...I used google translator. I know it's crap, but I was too lazy to go look for an actual translator :) Like I said, I'm tto lazy to reread my writting and when I do I'm bad at pointing at mistakes :) LMAO! I couldn't do that. I really wouldn't have the guts :) Ha ha. Bex likes to go over the top on things. Including her pranks Just putting five in the cart wouldn't be enough ;) Lmao! I was totally imagining her staring at tampons when I was writing it :) I remember the idea now! Don't worry, I haven't gotten to that bit yet ;) Thank you :)

bella-sk8er: Ha ha. Bex is just like Duncan! Aww, it was soo cute! Thanks :)

The Dramatic Runner: LOL! I wanted to get in a few father-daughter moments because I don't think we've had too many yet. Thank you :)

icarlyfanatic101: Lol! Thanks :)

hawkfire111: LOL. I'm always like that when I read a story. Thank you :)

codierra4ever: I love the names :) Thanks :)

Jane36: LOL! I know it was :) Thank you :)

OMG! 199! Seriously? I couldn't get just ONE MORE! LOL! Oh well, I'm sure I'll get it now for this chapter. Hopefully ;)

Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing :)

Please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	26. The Red Carpet

**Chapter 25**

**The Red Carpet**

Bex's P.O.V.

Driving in a limo was the best experience of my life. There was a flatscreen TV, a disco ball and loud playing music, all the chocolate a girl could eat and fizzy pop to get me hyped up for the premiere. It was like heaven!

As the limo pulled up outside the theatre, I felt my stomach go queasy. I turned to Duncan was was staring out the window and smirking at the crowds of fans.

"Nervous?" He asked.

"Yes!" I practically screamed at him. He was so stupid some times. Okay, most of the time.

"Don't be, everyone here is gathered because they love you."

"Is that what you plan on telling me on my wedding day?"

"No, on your wedding day I'll be yelling what the fuck are you doing with your life."

"Okay." I then shut up and looked out the window, too. As much as it pains me to say it, Duncan was right. Everyone was gathered there because they loved me.

Outside, on the red carpet, there were a few reporters doing stories on the celebrities as they each walked out of their own limo's. On the sides, behind the railings, were screaming and chanting fans. Most had cameras of their own and pens and paper for autographs. My stomach clenched again, but I knew I had to calm myself.

"Are you ready?" Duncan asked me. I slowly nodded my head, preparing to decend into the outside world of fame. "Let's go then." With that Duncan pushed open the door and stepped out onto the red carpet.

"IT'S DUNCAN EVERS!" I heard a screechy voice yell and then the crowds went wild. I stepped out after Duncan, "IT'S REBECCA EVERS!" The voice belonged to a woman who looked about Duncan's age. She had long, violet hair that hung loosly down her back. She had tanned skin and a wide grin on her face. Her clothes weren't exactly the best; a yellow bra-looking thing and baggy jeans.

Cameras were flashing from every angle and my eyes were pretty much blinded by the white light.

"Rebecca, Rebecca, over here, eh." I turned to face some of the camera's, and there was a face I recognized. It was Ezekiel from Total Drama Island. He had become apart of the sleezy paparazzi. Ew, who would want a job like that?

"Rebecca." That girl asked. "I'm Sierra, from Celebrity Manhunt. So, what was it like working with the big time director, DJ Thompson?" She held out a microphone to me. I looked over to Duncan, but he was giving an interview for someone else. So, I turned back to Sierra and put on my biggest smile.

"It was amazing. DJ was very kind and friendly. He helped me out with everything we did for the movie."

"And what about working with your mom and dad on a film, especially since you only just met Duncan?" I had to think for a few second about that one. How did I really feel about working with my parents?

"Well, it was fun. We always had a laugh on set and everyone got along. Meeting Duncan was like a dream come true for me, I'd always beena fan of his and discovering he was my dad was even better."

"Finally, what was it like as an experience overall?" That was the first time I'd really thought about it. The movie had been amazing for me, but what had I really thought about it?

"Overall? The movie has been a once in a life time experience and I enjoyed every moment of it." I smiled once more, and then walked off to join Duncan.

Everywhere I turned people were calling my name and waving paper in my face. I'd practised signing my autograph so many times, over and over again. But, this was the real deal. I'd actually get to sign someones autograph.

I casually walked over to the side and started grabbing pens and writing my name. I'd mocassionally asnswer questions that were shot at me, but no more. After about fifteen minutes I'd madeit to the entrance, where Duncan was waiting for me.

Inside the theatre was amazing. There were so many big time celebrity's standing around, waiting for the movie to start.

"Bex." I turned around to see DJ standing behind me with open arms. I ran and gave him a massive hug. "How's my movie star on her first red carpet?"

"I am super hyped!" I squeaked, almost jumping up and down on the spot.

"Good. After all the hardwork you put into the movie, you deserve it." I gave DJ another hug before seeing Bridgette and Geoff and running off to them.

"Hey!" I jumped up from behind Bridgette."

"Hey!" Geoff greeted, giving me a tight hug. "You having fun?"

"YEAH!" I then turned to Bridgette and got the shock of my life. She had a slight baby bump coming out from under her silver dress. I gasped a bit too loudly.

"We were shocked, too." Geoff said, wrapping his arms around Bridgette's waist and rested the other hand on the bump. Bridgette giggled and nuzzled her head into Geoff's shoulder.

I sat back in my seat, it was really comfy. I was sat between Duncan and DJ and happily munching on popcorn. The movie hadn't even started yet, but I'd almost eaten all. What? It was good popcorn.

Heather was sitting the other side of Duncan and I could see her trying to rest her head on his shoulder. Oh, I wanted to slap her so badly. Luckily, Duncan shifted about in his seat every time she did.

When the movie started I concerntrated on the screen. It started off with Duncan and Heather in High School. They were flirting together and there was even a kiss. Someone behind me wolf whistled, so I screamed out, "THAT'S DISGUSTING!" Everyone laughed at my comment. I felt good about myself.

The best thing about the film is that it was a fifteen, so it had some-bad-scenes. When it got to mom and Duncan getting frisky in bed, Duncan and DJ instantly put their hands over my eyes. I giggled at the memories I had from filming those scenes.

_**~FlashBack~**_

"NO WAY!" Mom shrieked. She had just been given the new script with the s-e-x scenes in it. I was rolling round on the floor, laughing my ass off. It wasn't as if she'd be showing anything on screen anyway. She's be under the covers with Duncan the whole time. But, she wasn't having it. She was three months pregnant at the time, so she was showing quite a bit, too.

"Come on, babe, it's not like we'll be actually having sex on camera or anything." Duncan tried to persuade her. I was still on the floor, laughing my ass off even harder.

"Duncan, please don't make me do this." She pleaded, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her forhead on his. "I don't wanna."

"SUCK IT UP!" I yelled between giggles. Mom rolled her eyes at me. She thought I didn't know what she had to do, but I did. I wasn't stupid.

_**~FlahsBack Over~**_

When it was my turn to shine on the big screen I got an applause from the audience.

"You're blushing." Duncan whispered in my ear. I brought my hand up to feel my cheek and it was boiling. I was blushing. Why was I blushing? It wasn't as if I didn't want the attention or I was embarrest or something.

The action scenes were the best. When Duncan and Heather were fighting it out right in front of me, it was truley amazing. It was also a good thing that it didn't look like they were gonna kiss from the camera angle, so no worries there. The hug that I gave Duncan was clearly fake, I think that was the worst part. It was because I was mad at him at the time, so the chemistry wasn't there.

It was a great movie. Everything had gone well and according to the script. Nothing was bad about it. Nothing.

Outside, there was another limo waiting for Duncan and I. My eyelids were growing super heavy and I couldn't keep them open. I felt Duncan scooping me up into his arms like I was a young child and carrying me out to the limo. I climbed in wearily and collapsed onto the seat.

A/N: WOW! Good premiere or what? LOL!

I told you I'd get Ezekiel in there! And I got in Sierra XD

LOL! I hope you liked that :)

I have picked out the names XD BUT! I'm not gonna tell you ;) Mwahahahahaha! *Cough Cough* Stupid fly...

I started a new story called The Presidents Daughter, please check it out if you haven't already :)

The Going's On 2: Real Life will be updated as soon as I can get at my old laptop again. Not too long, maybe tomorrow and I'll update :)

Thanks to:

MusicBunny4595.7: LOL! Soo for her own good ;) Thanks :)

hawkfire111: LOL! Thank you :)

emilie claire barlowcourtney: Thanks :)

KrIs Is A tDi FaNaTiC: Thank you :)

SkyeSyren: LOL! That's dedication ;) Thanks :)

Nobody Understands: Lol! So do me and my siblings ;) Aww, thank you :) Hey, awesome is an awesome word ;)

The mental: No problem :) Loving the names :) Thanks :)

bella-sk8er: Lol :) Just a little ;) Just wait until the babies arrive, then we'll see how fatherly he is ;) LOL! Thank you :)

DC fanwholuvsthisstory: Thanks :) You got it, the premiere :)

The Dramatic Runner: LOL! XXDD :) Thank you :)

PenguinsRcute: Aww, thanks :)

CC IS LIKE SO AWESOME: Ha ha ;) Thank you :)

Jane36: I could never leave a story for a year, it would drive me insane not to write as often as I do...Plus, it's not like I have anything better to do like homework or call some friends or even clean out the rabbit cage. LOL! Thanks :)

Loving you guys! 214! 214! 214! OMG! Can not believe how many reviews I keep getting for this story XD XD XD!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	27. Four cans of paint

**Chapter 26**

**Four cans of paint**

Courtney's P.O.V.

I was sat at the island counter in Duncan's mini-mansion. Bex and I had moved in with him after the engagment. She wasn't too happy about at first, but then she saw the house, if that's what you can call it. The place was massive! It had four floors and tons of unused rooms. Each was decorated with class and elagance. It was the total opposite of what you'd expect Duncan's house to be like.

The previous night Duncan had taken Bex to the premiere of 'Destiny'. They hadn't got back till one in the morning. But, even though she was totally knocked out, Bex looked happy. Duncan told me how much fun she had. It was a pity I had to miss out on the excitment. I didn't want to go out when I looked like I had a beach ball stuffed up my top, people would stare at me.

Bex came trailing into the kitchen, still half-asleep. She sat on the stool beside me and rested her head on my arm.

"Go back to bed, baby." I told her, stroking her silky, black hair.

"No." She protested. "I'm not-tired." A loud yawn broke up her sentence.

"Alright." I giggled, turning back to my newspaper.

The chef put a plate of pancakes in front of Bex, but she just stared at them for a few minutes. I watched as she got out of her seat and walked over to the fridge. Bex pulled out a bottle of ketchup and a can of whipped cream. I gave her a puzzled look, but she ignored it. She took her seat on the stool and then opened up the bottle of ketchup and removed the lid off the whipped cream. Bex then started pouring the ketchup with one hand and squirting the cream with the other, drenching the pancakes with drippy liquids.

"That is so gross, Bex." Duncan commented, walking into the kitchen. Bex took her fork and stabbed the panackes, shoveling them all into her mouth and then finding it hard to chew. She had a mixture of ketchup and cream running down her chin, but didn't seem to care. She just wiped it off with the back of her hand.

"I call it a Super Special Bex-a-cake." The eleven-year-old announced. I rolled my eyes at her and started to read the paper. The movie review section caught my eye, the first movie there was 'Destiny'.

"Do you wanna hear the review for Destiny?" I asked. Bex dropped her fork onto the plate and gave me a smug grin. "I'll take that as a yes."

_"Last nights premiere of 'Destiny' was a huge hit. Young star Rebecca Evers definitley put a lot of work into perfecting the mischevious and spoilt character of Destiny. The on screen chemistry between her and her father, Duncan Evers, was unbelieveable. Heather Chang made another debut as the hated villain,Miranda Chaswick, who, kidnapped the young child of her former boyfriend, David Harris (Duncan Evers). Courtney Garcia, Duncan Evers finacee, stepped in last moment to fill the role of Destiny's mother, and did an excellent job of it. 'Destiny' is the twelfth five star film from big time movie director DJ Thompson. Another golden performance."_

"I was amazing!" Bex shouted out, jumping onto her stool and doing some sort of dance. I started laughing at her.

"Don't laugh, Courtney, it'll only encourage her." Duncan warned me playfully. The three of us were in hysterics by the end of it.

Nobody's P.O.V.

After the family had a very messy breakfast and a good review for 'Destiny', Courtney summoned her finacee and daughter upsatirs to one of the spare rooms. There, on the floor by her feet, were four cans of paint; two blue, two pink. She wanted Bex and Duncan to paint the babies room so she, which means Duncan, could start preparing the nursary for the twins.

"It's up to you how you want to work it, but those two walls will be pink and those two will be blue." Courtney told them. "I'm going out with Bridgette so we can pick up somemore baby clothes and supplies." Because they didn't have enough already. "I'll be back in about two hours. Make sure you do a good job." Duncan gave her a soft peck on the lips.

"Everything will be fine, you just go have fun with Malibu." He said, giving her a quick sqeeze, then pushing her out the door. "She had too much doubt in us."

_**One hour and forty-five minutes later**_

The room was painted just the way Courtney had ordered it to be, but Duncan and Bex were unrecognizable. They were covered from head to toe in blue and pink paint. In the small amount of time it had taken to paint the room, they had also started up a paint war. It was a distastor.

"We are so dead." Duncan excalimed, taking a look down at Bex.

"Don't give up on me!" She cried. "We still have fifteen minutes!" With that, Bex ran from the nursary into her bedroom. She stripped out of her clothes and turned the shower up high, scrubbing at the paint covering her body.

When she stepped out, she grabbed her fluffy purpled PJ's and shoved them on. Then, Bex threw her clothes into the washing machine and started drying her hair. Duncan, who had caught on to what Bex was doing, was running around in a towel.

"She's in the driveway!" He called out as he zoomed past Bex in the kitchen, attempting to pull his pants up. Bex dropped the hair dryer and jumped on the sofa in the living room, turning on the Xbox and starting up a game for her and Duncan.

"Hello?" Courtney called out as she came into the house. Duncan jumped onto the sofa beside Bex as Courtney shut the front door.

"In here!" He called, picking up the remote and staring the game, that way it didn't look like they had been rushing.

"Oh, have you finished the nursary?" She asked, placing a few bags on the floor.

"Yes." Duncan answered, placing the game on pasue on walking over to Courtney. He wrapped his arms around her and planted a passionate kiss on her mouth.

When the broke apart, Courtney eyes up Duncan suspiciously. She ran her hand through his shaggy hair.

"Why is your hair pink?"

A/N: LOL! Busted!

I'm kind of running out of idea's. So, I'm probably gonna jump down the timeline a bit. I think next chapter will be three years time and Courtney's preparing for her wedding. How does that sound?

LOL!

Thanks to:

Nobody Understands: LOL! Aww, poor, poor pajama bottoms. That happened to me once, then my mother refused to go buy me another pair :( It's kwl! Yeah, I'm always making mistakes in my writing ;) Thank you :)

MusicBunny4595.7: LOL! Thanks :)

bella-sk8er: Thank you :)

The Dramatic Runner: Lmoa! Definitley XD Thanks :)

hawkfire111: LOL! But since when does Duncan say anything he should? Thank you :)

The Mental: I want it to be a surprise ;) Thanks :)

SkorpionQueen012: I was writing it for two hours! It had better have been longer :) LOL! Thank you :)

CC IS LIKE SO AWESOME: CRAP! Oh, come on! I'll make Alejandro the wedding planner or something...actually, that might just work XD Thanks :)

Jane36: LOL! Thank you :)

You guys rock! We are on 223 reviews! All thanks to you guys :)

Extra special thank you to:

icarlyfanatic101

Little miss doom-and-gloom

Nobody understands

CC IS LIKE SO AWESOME

tdirocks4life

Thanks for reviewing The one I didn't know I needed :)

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	28. Babies

**Chapter 27**

**Babies**

_**~Three Months Later~**_

Duncan's P.O.V.

I was awoken at 3 AM by Courtney obsessive tossing and turning. She was sweating buckets all over the place and really didn't look too good.

"Court, babe." I gently shook her shoulder, but she was awake anyway.

"Yea-AHH!" She yelped out in pain and clutched her stomach.

"Babe, what is it?" I asked, worried about her.

"AAAHHH!" She screamed out again. "I-I-I think the b-babies ar-ahhh!" Panic washed over me, what was I going to do?

"What's wrong?" I looked over to the doorway and saw Bex standing there, clutching her teddy bear and rubbing her eyes. I raced over to her and knelt down on the floor.

"Becky, go do me and mommy a favor, go call an ambulance."

"DUNCA-AAAAHHHHH-AN!" Courtney yelled from the bed as another strong contraction hit her.

"NOW!" I shouted at Bex, before running back to Courtney and trying my best to comfort her. She kept screaming out and rubbing her stomach and squeezing my hand extra tightly.

Fifteen minutes later and the ambulance had arrived. The paramedics came rushing into the bedroom where Courtney and I still were. Bex came running in behind them repeating the same question over and over again, "Are the devil spawn twins coming now?"

"REBECCA!" I shouted at her. She death glared me for using her full name.

"Sorry, I just wanna know." She cried out, throwing her arms around and storming out of the room. I wanted to chase after her, but I knew Courtney needed me just a bit more at that moment.

"Okay, we need to get you outside to the ambulance." A female paramedic told us. I nodded my head, but Courtney squeezed my hand harder, making me cry out in pain, too.

"Court, baby, we need to get you to the ambulance." I tried to calm her.

"O-oka-aaaahhhh-ay." I gave another nod, this time to the paramedic who was sitting on the other side of Courtney. Slowly, and gently, we helped Courtney off the bed and out the room.

It took a good ten minutes to get her down the stairs and out the door. We had to stop every time she cried out in pain because it got too much for her.

"Bex!" I shouted out, remembering there was still an eleven-year-old in the house.

"Ca-ll B-Br-idget-te!" Courtney panted. I whipped out my phone and dialed the number under Geoff house. It rang a few times before a groggy voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Bridgette?"

"Duncan?"

"Courtney's gone into labour, get down here as soon as you can!" I yelled down the phone, still holding Courtney's hand with my free one.

"I'll be straight there!" Malibu called back down the phone before hanging up.

"We need to get her to the hospital now!" The female paramedic told me. I nodded my head to her and then turned to Bex who had appeared by the ambulance doors.

"Bex, Bridgette's on her way, stay here and she'll bring you down the hospital." I said to my daughter.

"Okay." She smiled, still half-asleep. I gave her a kiss on the head and the doors slammed shut.

Bex' P.O.V.

It was nearing four AM when Bridgette arrived to get me. She had a bulging stomach under her pajama top, but that didn't stop her running from the car to the house.

"Hello?" She called out. I ran to the front door form the living room and gave Bridgette a hug. No reason, just needed a hug. "Bex, did they already leave?"

"Yeah, Duncan said you'd take me down the hospital to see them." My voice came out muffled because my head was resting on the baby bump.

"Come on the, let's go see your brother and sister." I grabbed Bridgette's hand and we ran back down to the car. Geoff was sitting behind the wheel, smiling his ass off for some reason.

We sped off as soon as we were both buckled into the car. Luckily we didn't live far away from the hospital, only a twenty minute drive. The three of us clambered out of the car and into the reception area.

"We're looking for Courtney Garcia, she just came in, you know, going into labour!" Bridgette yelled, but it wasn't very hard because she was panting from the running. The woman behind the counter typed away on the keyboard for a few minutes.

"Follow the signs to the maternity ward and take a seat, someone will be out to see you." She smiled at us, but we just rushed off to the maternity ward.

It took a lot of energy to walk all the way to the other side of the hospital, especially at half past four in the morning. I gave up half-way there and Geoff carried me to the waiting room.

Duncan's P.O.V.

"Courtney, don't push until I tell you to." One of the nurses said. Courtney let out a moan.

"I JUST WANT THESE BABIES OUT OF ME!" She yelled, causing me to yelp out in pain from the pressure she was putting on my hand. I wiped my hand across Courtney's forehead, pushing her hair off her face.

"It's okay, it's almost over." I assured her.

"Okay, now, Courtney." My fiancee squeezed my hand as she pushed our first son into the world. The nurses instantly snatched him away to clean him up.

Courtney let out another scream as our daughter was on her way.

"Now, Courtney." The mid-wife told her. My hand was numb from all the pain she was putting on it, but I still squeezed back. The second baby cry sounded off and our second daughter was brought into the world.

Courtney was panting heavily and looked so weak and tired, but when our son was brought back into the room, she brightened up instantly. He was so small and fragile, I was scared to get too close. Courtney stared down at the bundle in her arms and smiled more than I had ever seen her smile before.

Then our daughter was brought in and placed in my arms. She was also tiny and fragile looking, but I smiled so much as I peered down at her face. She looked just like Courtney with the tanned skin, but she had my black hair and my nose.

"Could you bring the three from the waiting room in, please." I asked the nurse she smiled at me then went to fetch Bex, Bridgette and Geoff.

"I think he looks like you." Courtney whispered to me.

"I think she's the perfect mixture of the two of us." I whispered back. I refused to take my eyes off my baby girl the whole time.

Bex came running in and jumped on the bed beside Courtney.

"Careful, Bex." I heard Courtney scold.

"Aww, they're so small!" My eldest daughter cooed over her two younger siblings. "Can I hold one, pleaaaaase?"

"Be quiet." Courtney told her, handing Bex her baby brother.

"What's his name?" She asked, I looked up to Courtney and she gave me a nod.

"Kyle." I told her. "Kyle Riley Nicholas Evers."

"Hi, Kyle. I'm your big sister, Bex." She smiled down at her brother.

"So, what's my sister's name?"

"Destiny Violet Kimberly Evers." Courtney told her. I smiled at the name she had picked out for our beautiful daughter.

"Destiny? Really?" Bex laughed.

"Yeah, because Destiny brought us together as a family." I explained to her.

"I think that's a fair reason." Bridgette said, peering down at Kyle.

"Now we've only got to get through it as a family to survive." I kissed Courtney's forehead, hoping we would survive as a family.

* * *

A/N: I hope this long chapter makes up for the absence yesterday :)

Do you like the names I picked out? I personally love them!

Kyle was suggested by CC IS LIKE SO AWESOME, PenguinRcute

Riley was suggested by Them mental and my cousin, Lexi

Nicholas was suggested by .mUziEk.

Destiny was suggested by Punxysaur, bella-sk8er

Violet was suggested by bella-sk8er

Kimberly was suggested by CC IS LIKE SO AWESOME

I loved all the names, but I couldn't pick all of them :(

So, super thanks to:

hawkfire111: Sorry, I did mean to say I was skipping to the brith of the twins, but I was thinking a chapter ahead ;) Thanks :)

Punxysaur: Um...I can try? I'm not too good at portraying most of the characters, but I can try :) Thank you :)

Nobody Understands: YAY! Long review! LOL! Lmao! It was a good (and seriously messy) bonding experience for Bex and Duncan ;) Bex has such a weird appetite :) I actually got the ketchup and whipped cream idea from my sister, she's eight and put it on her toast XD LMAO! Yeah, that has got to be the reason ;) I've never been to a wedding, so I have no idea what they're like :) Seriously random dream! AWESOME! Aww, thanks so much! I bet your as good as I am (Or told to be because I don't think I'm that good), you just have to believe in yourself and your writing! (I'm shit at giving advice...). Well, I hope your foots better now XD

The mental: LOL! Do you like the names?

bella-sk8er: Lmao! Me and my friends would be the same ;) LOL, that is strange :) Thank you :)

Jane36: Thank you! LOL! The ketchup and whipped cream idea was off my sister, she put it on her toast! Now that was disgusting!

SkorpionQueen012: Already there! Thanks :)

MusicBunny4595.7: I knoooow! I love this story so much, I'm gonna be super sad once it's over :'( Thank you :)

candy1027: I am so glad you found it! Thanks :)

Mo: I have a better idea for Bex surviving skool, plus, for now, she's home schooled ) Thank you :)

PenguinsRcute: Awww, thank you!

YAY! 236 reviews! YAY!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	29. Nothing at All

**Chapter 28**

**Nothing at all**

~3 Years Later~

Courtney's P.O.V.

I spun around and around in front of the mirror. I just wanted to keep twirling in my wedding dress. It was like a fairytale to me. My wedding was only one week away. I was overly excited about it, which is more than I could say for my eldest daughter.

"Mom, how long are we gonna be here?" Bex moaned. She was lying across a row of three chairs, her long, black hair dangling over the edge.

"No long now." I told her, still spinning. Teenagers were really hard to deal with, Bex was just that extra bit harder. But, what would you expect from a girl who has Duncan Evers as a father.

I smiled at the thought of Duncan. As the day neared, I found myself acting more and more childish, like a little girl excited over her birthday party.

"Mom!" Bex snapped.

"Huh?" I looked over to her and shook my head. I'd gone off into a daydream about the actual day. I could hardly contain my excitement. "What do you think of the dress?" I asked.

"Pwitty." Destiny called out, she was sitting in the corner of the small room, with her coloring book wide open and crayons sprawled out over the floor. Destiny looked a lot like Duncan and Bex. She had the same silky black hair, icy-blue eyes, with a hint of teal and an argumentative side like I had never seen before. However, her tanned skin matched mine perfectly and so did the seven freckles across her nose. She was absolutely gorgeous, and so was Kyle. He was also like me, tanned skin and wide onyx eyes. His hair was a soft mocha color, but he, like his two sisters, was attracted to trouble.

Duncan had taken Kyle to go get him fitted for a tux. He was going to be our paige boy, Destiny was going to be our flower girl and Bex was my bridesmaid. I'd chosen Bridgette as my maid of honour and Geoff was Duncan's best man.

"Thank you." I giggled, eyeing up my reflection once more.

"Court, you look beautiful." Bridgette told me, balancing her own daughter, Isabella, on her hip. "Don't you think so, Bella?" The little three year-old nodded her head extra hard.

"For the love of God..."I heard Bex mumble to herself. She wasn't one for the little kids. In fact, she really did dislike them. They were always bugging her and she always wanted privacy.

There was a knock on the door and I could see my wedding planner, Alejandro's reflection in the mirror. He was standing in the doorway, eyeing me up.

"Ah, ese vestido saca realmente los ojos hermoso." He said. My cheeks blushed bright red because I knew what he had said 'Ah, that dress really brings out your eyes, beautiful.' My mom's Spanish, so she taught me a lot.

"Gracias." I replied, trying to hide the blush.

"Give me a break!" Bex scoffed. "I'm going for a walk!" The fourteen-year-old got up from her seat and left the room.

"Did I do something to offend her?" Alejandro asked, watching the space where Bex had disappeared to.

"No, it's just her." I answerd, smoothing out the white dress.

"Alright." The Latino chuckled. "But, that dress is beautiful on you." He said.

"Thanks. I think this is the one." I told him.

"I'll leave you to take it off, then." And with that he left the room.

I turned to Bridgette, who was shaking her head at me.

"What?" I asked, turning back around and moving my mocha locks out the way.

"Nothing." She told me, unzipping the dress. "Nothing at all."

A/N: Sorry it's short :(

Happy New Year! I hope this one is better than the last :)

This story is by far my favourite one! I now have four on the go! The Runaway Returns, The Going's On 2: Real Life(No, I haven't given up on it ;D), The Presidents Daughter and Publicity! OMG! How did it come to that? But, I hope you guys check out all the stories I write! I HAVE 22 STORIES/ONE-SHOTS! OMG! LOL!

Ha ha ;) I was watching Eclispe just now with my mom. It was our 'bonding' experience. LOL!

Thank you to:

PenguinsRcute: Aww! Thank you! I do try my best :) LOL!

Punxysaur: It was an awesome name :) Thanks :)

The mental: LOL! Thank you :)

Nobody Understands: I'm sure you could! I never knew I could until you just told me I could ;) LOL! Your writing does not suck XD You should stop putting yourself down! Thanks XD

bella-sk8er: AWWWW! LOL! Thank You :)

SkorionQueen012: That's so wicked! I don't actually know anyone called Kyle or Destiny :( LOL! I always call my brother the Devil Child ;) Thanks :)

The Dramatic Runner: Thank you XD

hawkfire111: Thanks XP

CC IS LIKE SO AWESOME: Lol! Thank you :)

SkyeSyran: Thanks :)

YES! 246! We are on our way up! 4 more till 250! Then 50 more till 300!...But I'm not reaching high ;) LOL!

Thank you all for reviewing

Thank you for all for reading

I hope you all review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	30. Wedding Planner

**Chapter 29**

**Wedding Planner**

Courtney's P.O.V.

Alejandro and I were sitting in the living room with Kyle and Destiny. The two of us were trying to discuss some last minute things before the wedding, but that wasn't going too well. The kids were watching cartoons, and I don't think they know where the volume down button is.

In the end Alejandro and I started talking about ourselves. We didn't exactly know much. I learnt that he had been on Total Drama World Tour, the third season of Total Drama. That's where he'd met Duncan and Bridgette, who had suggested him to me. But, once I'd hired him as my wedding planner, she didn't seem too happy about it.

I had never seen World Tour, so I had no idea what he was like. But, Alejandro was a kind, sensible person, and you didn't get too many of those around. I was quite happy to have him help out with the Wedding, since he was married himself. The thing was, he was married to Heather. Heather! Apparently, on World Tour, they had been like Duncan and me. Constantly flirting, but never admitting their love.

"Mommy, Kyle took my cwayons!" Destiny told me, running over and jumping on my lap.

"Kyle, give Destiny back her crayons." I told my son, putting Destiny back on the floor.

"I didn't take them!" He said, not looking up from the coloring book he was using.

"Just go play nicely, Destiny." I said, pushing my youngest daughter forward.

"Estas adorables niños." Alejandro whispered to me. I giggled a bit.

"I know, but they are a handful." I told him.

"Most young young children are." I smiled down at my two youngest, then it hit me, where was Bex? "I must be going, Courtney, it's getting late." Looking up at the clock on the wall, I saw it was nearly six O'clock.

"It's nearly six!" I exclaimed, not realizing how long I'd been talking with Alejandro.

"Well done, genius!" There was Bex. She took a seat on the floor in front of me and took the TV controlled off Kyle. "My TV time!" She told him as he tried to take it back.

"Destiny, Kyle, you need to go and pick out a DVD for bed time." Before I could even blink they were already upstairs to argue over what to watch.

I helped Alejandro collect up all his stuff and walked him to the door.

"I guess I'm not going to see you now until the day." He said, sounding a bit sad about it. But, I was getting married in two days time, no more time for planning.

"Thanks to you I'm going to have an amazing wedding." I told him, leaning on the open door.

"Gracias, Courtney. I know do hope the Wedding goes well." Then, Alejandro leaned down to kiss my cheek as he usually did, but, instead of kissing my cheek, he captured my lips with his. I tried to pull away, but I couldn't.

When Alejandro finally broke us apart, he ran down the driveway without another word to me. But, I was frozen to the spot, anyway. He had kissed me.

A/N: A bit short? Yes. Full of Drama? YES!

Now all I have to do is work out where the hell I'm going with the next chapter ;)

I am sorry for making you wait a whole two days for this. But, I have way more than I can handle going on. I have four stories to write now, maybe one more soon. Then school starts tomorrow. I have THREE major exams this month (ONE 8 DAYS!) and plus a lot of homework!

So, if my updates aren't as regular, that is why ;)

Oh, and Alejandro said 'Such adorable children'

I just wrote a oneshot called In the End, Please check it out x)

Thank you to:

Nobody Understands: Thank you! I had a good new year :) Woke up at 10:30, but went to bed at 5:00...I was super tired :)

hawkfire111: Thanks :)

The mental: Ha ha! Yeah, the kids are super cute! :) Thank you :)

SkorpionQueen012: Lmao! Total dork ;) Thanks :)

.mUziEK.: XP Thank you :) I don't draw...Okay, I CAN'T draw ;) But, if you wanna take a crack at drawing the family, that would be awesome XD

bella-sk8er: Now even more of a reason to kill Al ;) Thanks :)

icarlyfanatic101: Thank you :)

Destanaa: It is craziness, but a good craziness, know what I mean? x) Thanks :)

heartandstar101: Aw, why would I slap you? I need to be slapped for not updating! It's kwl, your on holiday, anyway! Yeah, I kinda skipped a lot, but I was too tired to write a lot :) I know! Destiny is SUPER cute! :) I wanted it to be like they were all different, so Bex is like Duncan, Kyle is liked Courtney and Destiny is perfectly in the middle :) LOL! Yeah, Kyle had better have someone keeping an eye, or two, on him :) Wedding Crasher? Wait and see ;) Thank you :)

255! We are on out way people! LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	31. Mr Snuggles

**Chapter 30**

**Mr. Snuggles**

Bex's P.O.V.

The evil smirk that I had inhetited from both my parents, making twice as evil, was playing on my lips. I watched as mom and Alejandro shared their goodbye kiss from the living room door. I was in shock at first, but then it came across my mind. Why did I care? It's not like I don't want mom and Duncan together, because I do, but Ale-jerkro was going to ruin it. I just had to make it my job to make sure he was ruined.

"Mommy, why did you kiss that man?" Destiny asked from the top of the staircase. "MOMMY!" The little brat screamed when mom ignored her. "Kyle took Mr. Snuggles and you don't care!" I watched Destiny cross her arms across her chest and stomp her feet as she went back to her bedroom. Mr. Snuggles was the stuffed bear I'd won her when we'd gone to the carnival when she was younger, she loved that bear more than anything else.

Destiny was suck a taddle tale, making sure we always got into trouble. She was just what I needed. And she had seen the kiss! BONUS!

Duncan's P.O.V.

"Just one more shot, Duncan." The photographer called out. I sighed, but posed in a new position. However, I was so tired I have no idea what pose it was.

"Can I go now?" I whined, sounding like Destiny when she got in one of her strops.

"Yeah." The man replied, waving me off to the door. I grabbed my duffel bag from beside the door and left, slinging it over my shoulder. I had been in a photo shoot for my newest movie release, 'Count down to Midnight'. It was an end of the world kind of movie, and had been fun to film. We had finished shooting a few weeks previous, but still needed photo's taken for the posters and covers and things. But, that was my last photo shoot for the movie.

I climbed into the drivers seat, thanking God it was finally over. It had been fun, but it was way too much tiring work. Especially when you had two three year olds and a troublesome teen in the house, too. But, my life was perfect. I wouldn't change it.

Only two days before the wedding. We had been planning it for two and a half years, well, Courtney and Alejandro had been planning it. I hated the thought of leaving that eel alone with my soon to be wife, but I had no choice. I knew the way he could be though, I'd known him since we were seventeen and on a dumb ass reality show. He was a womanizer, always using flirtation to get what he wanted. It was sickening.

A/N: I KNOW IT'S SHORT! I am sorry :'( But I have a really good explanation...

Okay, so as you should all know by all my babbling I went back to school yesterday! On the first day back I had to write a story for homework, so I did that yesterday. So, please forgive me for that :)

IMPORTANT: Also, I wrote a songfic the other day, In The End. I don't know if any of you read it, but it got flamed. Badly. I was majorly upset and angry about that. I threw my phone at the wall because I was sooo pissed off (Luckily it wasn't broken). The worst part is the person didn't even log in to flame, and that's what pisses me off the most when it comes to flamers! They're just scared we'll get them banned from the site or something. It's pathetic! But, like I said, the flame did get me down;

Reviwer: Horrible song, horrible fic. Have you ever heard of grammar? I doubt it.

I just want you guys to read the fic and tell me what you think. But, I know you guys are honest people, so please tell me the truth about the fic. Please?

Thank you to:

...Great...To top of the worst day ever, Fanfiction won't let me see the reviews from last chapter :( Sorry, not my fault. But, thank you to everyone who did review :)

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	32. Breakfast in Bed

**Chapter 31**

**Breakfast in Bed**

Courtney's P.O.V.

"Only one day to go." I thought to myself as I lay in bed. "One day to go and I'll be Mrs Evers."

"MOMMY!" Kyle shouted, jumping on me. I screwed my face up in pain as he landed on my arm. Luckily he was only three and didn't weigh much.

"Morning, my little soldier." I said, kissing his forehead.

"MOMMY!" Destiny shouted, jumping on the other side of me.

"How are my babies today?" I asked, pulling them closely under my arms.

"I'm okay." Kyle nodded, smiling up at me.

"I'm not!" Destiny whined. Here we go, I thought. Destiny is always one to over exaggerate on things and make mountins out of mole hills. There is always a problem, if there isn't, well, I don't know, there always is.

"Oh no!" I fake gasped. "What's wrong with my baby girl?"

"The baddie under my bed took mr. Snuggles!" She cried. In other words, her teddy bear fell off the bed last night and she kicked it underneath when she woke up. Destiny's frightened of the 'baddie' under her bed, so she refuses to go anywhere near it.

"We'll have to go on an adventure later and see if we can find mr. Snuggles!" I told her, jumping up onto my knees, making the two little ones giggle.

"Morning." Duncan called, I spun around and saw him carrying a breakfast tray for me. I sat back against my pillows as he set it down on my lap and gave me a kiss.

"Eww!" The kids said, laughing about it at the same time.

"What's this for?" I asked. Duncan just shrugged. "Duncan, I'm serious. You never bring me breakfast in bed."

"And after tomorrow I won't do it ever again." He chuckled, giving me another kiss. "Well, it's more brunch anyway since it's 11:30." I akmost chocked on my orange juice.

"How long have I been in bed?"

"Thirteen hours." He asnwered, picking up a slice of toast and taking a massive bite out of it.

"I want some!" Destiny cried, jumping onto Duncan's lap and taking the toast from him.

"And me!" I handed Kyle a slice of toasted bread and he licked all the butter off first. My kids have weird eating habits.

"Where's Bex?" I asked.

"In her room, blogging about how terrible her life is. You know, the usual stuff." Duncan joked, craddling Destiny on his lap.

Bex's P.O.V.

_Dear the readers of my blog, _

_Life is still at an all time low. Mom and Duncan are getting married tomorrow and that jerk is going to ruin it for them, I can just tell. I have no idea what to do. I want to sabotage him, but I can't with out ruining the big day for mom. I know she's been planning this since she met Duncan back when they were sixteen, even if he only thinks it's been two years. _

_Right now the two of them are enjoying a nice breakfast in bed. I caught Duncan downstairs in the kitchen attempting to cook. It didn't end well. I'm shocked mom never woke up with the fire alarm going off every two minutes. The little twits have gone to join them in the bedroom. Sucks for them. LOL! _

_The only thing I'm going to benifit from this wedding is...well, nothing. I'm not getting anything out of it. I don't see the point. I never want to get married, I want to travel the world. But, that's a long shot for me. _

_Until next time, Bex Evers._

I slammed my laptop shut and leaned my elbows ontop of it, resting my head in my hands. My window overlooked the park across the street. It was beaitiful in the summer, full of the laughing of children. They all looked so happy. Why couldn't my life be like that? Back when I was, what?, Seven? My life was so much easier. Just me and mom living in our apartment together. No one else. Just us two. Now we've got Duncan and the twits to add to that and I hate it. I may sound like I'm ebing self centered, but I'm not. I just loved my old life more.

A/N: LOL! I know the feeling, Bex, I know the feeling...

So, sorry I haven't updated in three days! OMG! It seems a lot longer than that, doesn't it?

But, I've been kept on my toes with the other four stories I'm writing :) I know FIVE STORIES! How do I do it? Simple, I have no social life...No, I'm serious. I go to school and think about Total Drama all day. I come home and write about Total Drama all night. My life is Total Drama. Everything I do in my life I will relate it back to Total Drama somehow...Plus, my friends barley talk to me anymore. So, yeah, that's why I daydream a lot about Total Drama...

But, you didn't need to know about all of that. LOL!

Another reason why it took so long to update is because I ran out of ideas...This was going to be the wedding chapter...But I chnaged it last minute :/

Next chapter should be the wedding...What happens isn't the best...BUT it'll do for now because my imagination is running low ATM! So...thanks for being so patient :) I don't know when the next chappie will be up...hopefully not too long a wait :)

Thank you to:

Nobody Understands: Aww! Thank you :) Nice to know I have someone who cares ;) LOL! Hope you're feeling better :)

bella-sk8er: Thanks :) I'm trying my best not to care :) Lol! Even Bex isn't stupid enough to tell Duncan...or is she?

WeRWhoWeR: Exactly! It's stupid...Thank you :)

Cuteflopsy: Aww! Thanks :) Becoming an author is the goal :)

Punxysaur: Ha ha! Ale-jerko is going DOWWWWN! Thank you :)

hawkfire111: Thanks :)

The mental (Tha last time I shall ever use that name D':): Ha ha! I did base Destint off my sister when she was a bit younger. LOL! Me too...Me too...Thank you :)

CC IS LIKE SO AWESOME: I know! They are so stupid and pointless! Thanks so much!

Jane36: Or is he? We'll just have to wait and see...Thank you :)

9...Yeah, I'm good with 9 ;) (BTW 9 is my lucky numbah! When I told my brother he called me Trent for a whole day...)

Thank you for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	33. Perfect

**Chapter 32**

**Perfect**

Bex's P.O.V.

Mom looked beautiful as she twirled in front of the mirror. Her hair was done in ringlets, a mixture of loose and tight. Her make-up had been done amazingly and was exactly how she wanted it. She looked like a little china doll; perfect.

I was wearing a strapless purple dress. It had a black belt below the bust that was tied in a bow at the back. I was wearing black high-heels, which was a bad idea because I was finding it hard to walk straight. Destiny was sitting on one of the chairs, wearing the same dress as me, only hers had short sleeves.

Kyle was waiting with Duncan, down the other end of the church. I was stuck in the room with mom, Destiny and Bridgette, mom's maid of honour. Luckily, I took a peek out the door and saw how packed the place was. Everyone who had been invited had turned up. That included Alejandro.

Duncan's P.O.V.

The nerves were kicking in. I was pacing the room, my mind stuck on Courtney. I kept thinking she was going to leave me or something. I knew I was being stupid, but I still had that doubt on my mind.

I was down the front of the church with Geoff, my best man, and Kyle, the ring bearer. My son was happily humming to himself and Geoff was enjoying watching me freak out; great help they were.

"Duncan, dude, I think it's time that we get out there." Geoff piped up, I turned to face him and gave a nod. The three of us left the room and made our way to the alter down the front. I stood up the front, with Geoff beside me and Kyle beside him. Everyone was chatting to one and other, some noticed me at the front, but not may.

I scanned over the guests and my eyes hit one man in particular; Alejandro. There was something about the way he was looking at me, it made me want to punch his face in harder than usual. He was smirking, yet, not smirking and he was looking at me, but not looking at me. Whatever he was looking like, it wasn't good.

No body's P.O.V.

Here comes the bride started playing and Duncan could feel the knots in his stomach tighten. Everyone in the room rose to their feet as Bridgette walked down the isle first, followed by Destiny, throwing flowers up and down the isle. A few short seconds later, Courtney came walking down the isle, closely followed by Bex, her only bridesmaid.

Courtney has the biggest smile on her face ever. She was simply glowing with pride at her soon-to-be husband ta the end of the isle. The guests awwed and commented to each other on how pretty she was, but all Courtney and Duncan could see was each other.

_**xxx**_

"If there is anyone who would like to object to this marriage, please let them speak now, or forever hold their peace." Courtney and Duncan smiled, holding each others hands in their own. Bex looked around eagerly, hoping to destroy someone who dared speak up.

"Good, no-" The pastor started again, but was cut across by, none other than, Alejandro.

"WAIT!" He shouted out, standing up. "Courtney, I can't let you marry this-this buffoon!" Most people gasped at his sudden outburst.

"Shut your pie hole and sit back down, Al." Bex told him, not impressed by his sudden say of things.

"Courtney, I want to be the one you grow old with, not him!" Alejandro continued, ignoring Bex. "That kiss you and I shared the other day put everything in perspective for me. I love you."

"Mommy didn't kiss you, you kissed her!" Destiny spoke up, somehow understanding what Alejandro had said. Even more gasps rang throughout the room when Destiny spoke. The three year old confirmed that they had kissed.

"That is absurd! Courtney is the one who came onto me, I know she loves me as much as I love her."

"Dude, Destiny is three, she ain't gonna lie about stuff like that!" Bex yelled at him. All eyes moved from the teenager to Courtney. She had tears pricking at the corner of her eyes and her mouth was hanging open. Duncan, on the other hand, looked as if he wanted to start a fight right there, right then.

"Courtney?" Duncan whispered, turning to her.

"I-I...I-.." Courtney let go of Duncan's hands and ran up back up the isle, crying.

"COURTNEY!" Alejandro and Duncan called out at the same time, both turning to one and other with fire in their eyes.

"Will someone get him out of here?" The groom shouted, not wanting to look at Alejandro anymore. When no one moved, Duncan ran up the isle, following Courtney's path.

A/N: Will Duncan be able to fix it in time?

I hope so! LOL!

Sorry it took a bit long to get this updated, but the main thing is I did update :) And I should probably do the same thing to The Going's on 2: Real Life...

LOL!

I started writing a new story called My Frozen Flame. It's listed under Misc. Books, but all the characters are based off the Total Drama characters. The reason they are only based off them is because it's a story I wrote for English and I had to change their names in case one of my friends realized it was the TD franchise...So, please read it :)

Thank you to:

InstruMental: LOL! Nah, this names better anyways :) How serious would you call that? LOL! Thank you :)

Nobody Understands: LOL! She's at that 'my life is the worst' stage. LOL! Thanks :)

bella-sk8er: Bex didn't have to, Destiny did :) LOL! Thank you :)

hawkfire111: It's a lot of work writing so many stories at once! I feel your pain ;) LOL! Thanks :)

PenguinsRcute: LOL! Close enough ;p Thank you :)

icarlyfanatic101: Thanks :) I honestly never thought I'd be getting this many reviews for any of my stories! I really don't know how I did it, but I'm sure you will get this many on one story, one day :)

CC IS LIKE SO AWESOME: Of course I'd read it :) If you need an OC just say and I can send one in :) Thank you :)

Yulissa: Thanks :) That would be a great idea, IF I knew what Jersey Shaw was... ;)

DCFanwholuvsthisstory: LOL! It's okay, no need to apologize ;) Aw, thank you so much :)

Jane36: LOL! I know ;) Thanks :)

How many reviews is that? 1...2...3...10! LOL! Giving us a total of...283! OMG! Can not believe that! Reaching this many reviews is amazing for me! I love everyone who has helped me get this far :)

Only one more chapter left of this story, then I'll have two epilogues...Maybe? LOL! Either way, almost to the end, guys...I think I might start crying when this is over...Seriously, I will. This has been one of my favorite stories to write :)

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	34. We're a Family

**Chapter 33**

**We're a family**

Courtney's P.O.V.

Hot tears rolled off my cheeks and onto my white dress. I couldn't stop them from flowing from my eyes. What was supposed to be the best day of my life had been a disaster. After Alejandro had spoken up, I ran. I ran from the alter and out to the steps outside. It was the first place I cam in contact with. I sat down and started sobbing my heart out.

It was all my fault. I should have done something about the kiss and not kept it a secret to be reveled on my wedding day! Duncan was never going to forgive me. I had messed up our relationship for good.

"Hey." I looked behind me to see Duncan in the doorway. He looked so perfect in his black tux and he had specially had his mohawk dyed black and flattened down for the occasion.

My fiancee took a seat on the floor beside me. I didn't look at him, it was too painful. So, we sat in silence. I could feel Duncan's eyes, his beautiful blue eyes, on me, burning into my skin with passion and love.

"Court...Princess..." He started, but trailed off. I knew he had no idea what to say and neither did I. "What just happened?"

"What just happened?" I repeated, sniffling from the tears. "What just happened was a disaster. Our wedding has been ruined because of that jerk!" The waterworks were coming down faster and faster, harder and harder, with no intention of stopping.

Duncan scooted closer to me and wrapped his arms around my fragile body. I buried my head in his chest, inhaling his musky scent.

"Courtney, I just want the truth." He whispered in my ear.

"The truth is..." I lifted my head from his chest, so I could look him in the eyes. "The truth is Alejandro kissed me two days ago as he was leaving the house, I didn't want to tell you because I knew you'd be mad and I didn't want you to break up with me over something so stupid." My voice was getting whiny and high pitched.

"Hey, don't cry." Duncan shushed, wiping his thumbs under my eyes. "We don't want to spoil the make-up, do we?" I laughed, he always knew what to say. "I would never, ever break up with you, Court. You are my everything, my whole world. I love you with all my heart and I always will."

"I love you, too." I replied, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Well, then, let's go do what we've been waiting three years to." Duncan smiled at me, I smiled back and he helped me to my feet. We walked back into the church together, happy as ever.

_**xxx**_

Bex's P.O.V.

"I had my doubts, but you did it, Duncan." I joked, taking a seat beside Duncan and throwing my arm around his shoulders. The two of us laughed.

"You know, now you have to call me dad." He told me, seriousness in his eyes. I simply turned to him and replied, "Keep dreaming." Duncan was officially my step-dad, not my dad, even if he was my dad. Does that make sense? Either way, we're a family and we'll always stick by each other, no matter what.

A slow song came on over the speakers and Duncan got up and walked over to mom. He took her hand and lead her onto the dance floor. I watched as they swayed from side-to-side, smiling at each other. They were happy and that's all that mattered.

After mom and Duncan ran from the church, Alejandro was left standing there. Destiny, my amazing little sister, walked over to him, kicked him in the shin and said, "You're a baddie." Everyone was laughing their head off. She was truly a funny little girl. Alejandro limped out the back door to avoid mom and Duncan who were out the front of the church.

In the end they both came back in and got married. It was a good day, filled with the expected and unexpected. But, I did learn one thing, weddings aren't as boring as people may think. I mean, there are the rare moments where someone will shout in in the middle of church that love the bride, you just have to be prepared when that happens.

"Hey, I'm Darren." A boy held his hand out to me and I shook it.

"Bex." I smiled up at him. He was cute. He had blonde hair that fell, ever so slightly, into his left eye. His eyes were an amazing sea green color and he was dressed up in a tux. I recognized him as Darren Bright; A singer. Duncan had invited him and his mom, one of Duncan's close friends, to the wedding.

"Do you want to dance?" Darren asked, looking over to the dance floor.

"Sure." I smiled. He held out his and I took it, leading us both over to the dance floor. That was another good thing about the wedding, getting my first boyfriend. I guess everything was going to be okay after all.

A/N: IT'S OVER! OMG!

Did you like the ending? I seriously made it up on the spot and liked it so much, that I decided to keep it! LOL! I know, that's sad...LOL!

I do have an epilogue to write, though...of what? I don't quite know...I'll think of something! LOL!

I have never been good at ending stories...LOL!

I am in such a good mood today :) I don't know why...I just am! :) LOL! But, I'm tired...Do you know I updated every single one of my stories yesterday and then I uploaded a new one and write two oneshots. If that doesn't say 'I love to write', I don't know what does.

Thank you to:

Nobody Understands: LOL! Ha ha! It's because of you I decided to have Destiny kick him in the shin ;) LOL! Thank you :)

hawkfire111: YAY! Thank you for checking out my other story, it means a lot :) LOL! Al just deserves to be murdered, then brought back to life and murdered again!

Punxysaur: Good question...I have decided that she wan't invited to the wedding...Yeah, let's go with that ;) LOL! Thanks :)

Cuteflopsy: LOL! If you insist ;) Thank you :)

bella-sk8er: I know, I don't want it to end either! This is definitely one of my favorite stories to write :) Thanks :)

InstruMental: Ha ha! Al is super hot...NO! He is the enemy! LOL! Thank you :)

Devil of Hearts: It's so sad...Thanks :)

Jane36: He ruins everything! LOL! Thank you :)

CC IS LIKE SO AWESOME: OH NO! I was so looking forward to that, too :'( Oh well...Thanks :)

9 reviews...And from those 9 reviews, I have come to a conclusion...the conclusion that we all want to form an angry mob and kill Alejandro once and for all...Yeah, sound good to me ;) LOL!

Thank you for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	35. Epilogue: Happily Ever After

**Epilogue**

**Happily Ever After**

Bex's P.O.V.

So, that's it. The life of Rebecca Naomi Evers. Or, a few crucial parts of it anyway. My life was always boring, nothing too important happened. As if!

After Duncan officially joined out family, things got even more hectic. And that, ladies and gentlemen, is why I have told you this story; so you get to learn a bit more about the famous Evers family.

On mom and Duncan's honeymoon, they managed to concieve another sprog, Jack. Because another brother is all I wanted. But, when mom was five and a hald months pregnant she miscarried. It was tragic for all of us. Mom refused to leave her bedroom, and even locked Duncan out. She didn't eat for a week and almost died. I'm not making that up, she almost did die. But, Maggie, the cook, managed to shovel some food down her mouth before she could actually die.

When that whole ordeal was over, which took about three years, mom and Duncan started trying for another child. And Damn! Were they noisy about that. All I could hear from my bedroom at three in the morning was the bed being pushed up against the wall, over and over again, with the occasional moaning from the pair of them reaching boiling point and shaking the whole house. But, after a year of trying, mom finally got the good news. I was having another baby sister, later to be called Jade Olivia Evers. She looked just like me and dad; pale skin, jet black hair and the most amazing blue eyes you could ever see.

As for me and Darren, we kept it strong after the wedding. Duncan wasn't too happy about me getting a boyfriend, but I just had to keep telling he had no control over me. I still don't think that's sunk in, and I'm almost twenty-five now. Like I said, Darren and I kept it strong and are now happily married ourselves. There were a few bumps in the road, especially when school was involved. But that's a story for another day.

Not everybody gets a happily ever after in their lives, and I am most certainly one of those people. But, I guess the life I have will just have to do for now. I couldn't be happier with my husband or unborn child. This story started out about my parents starting a family and it's finishing with me starting my own. I guess, maybe it is a happily ever after for me. For now, anyway.

A/N: Anyone else think that was the worst ending to a story ever? I mean, where did I get that from! I have no idea...This is what the after effects of illness to do you! They make you think up some wacky ending for the most amazing stories! Grrr...

LOL! Anyway, it's over! The Runaway Returns is officially over! I can not believe it! After nearly eight weeks of writing, I have finally finished it with 33 chapter, one prologue and an epilogue! This must have been the best story I have ever written and it is definitely up there in my favorites with Bakers Dozen, Spy's will be Spy's and The Going's On.

Wow! I feel...sad...now it's over...I really am gonna miss this story...BUT! I have actually been asked to do a sequel! Would you guys like a sequel? If so, it would be based on Bex's life in High School(I know I said she was home schooled, but we can fix that ;D). LOL! Review and tell me if you want me to :)

PLUS! I am starting a new DxC fic called A Summer with Dad :) Check it out, I will totally upload it now after I've uploaded this! eeee! I am excited!

The following people are the absolute best reviewers in the world, and each of you rock and are a great encouragement for me to write more :)

Little Miss Doom-and-Gloom

Rafael Pereira

fdg

chy9728

InstruMental

icarlyfanatic101

sweetElisabeth

bella-sk8er

TD-Fangrl

hawkfire111

CC IS LIKE SO AWESOME

ShikaInoInuKikIchiHime36

Emma

.mUziEK.

Devil of Hearts

Holly. M

Clarissa

mo

PenguinsRcute

MusicBunny4595.7

TDIGOFan96

Flowerlove

CynicalSquid

The Dramatic Runner

Punxysaur

Nobody Understands

SkorpionQueen012

KrIs Is A tDi FaNaTiC

WeRWhoWeR

Notiefan27

heartandstar101

Destanaa

PK

livefreely9

Desire at gunpoint

codierra4ever

emilie claire barlowcourtney

SkyeSyren

DC fanwholuvsthisstory

Evanescence456

Cuteflopsy

Yulissa

Hk

pomtdwt

OMG! 44(I think, if I counted correctly anyway ;D) people I absolutely love to death! You guys are the reason I am at 307 reviews! Seriously, thank you so much :) I never thought I would ever get a story to more than twenty, let alone over 300! So, thank you all so much :)

And I don't wanna loose any of you guys! I have grown to love you all so much over the past 8 weeks ;) LOL!

Oh, before I continue to ramble on about God knows what, has anyone else noticed they have changed the archive name from Total Drama Island to Total Drama series (Series with a little 's')! I know! eeee! I spotted that all by myself :) I am so proud!

LOL! OOH! I am feeling much better now, too :) Ha, I get a week off school and get better on Friday after school :) LOL! That's gotta be luck ;)

Uh...Well, thank you to everyone who has read, favorited, subscribed and reviewed this story :) I know there are more than what I mentioned above and I just want to say thank you :) It means a lot :)

So, thanks for reading and please, for one final time, review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


End file.
